Sálvame de mi oscuridad
by AFJones22
Summary: Alfred f Jones es un joven estadounidense que toma la decisión de estudiar un año en Londres, ahí conocerá a Arthur la persona que cambiará para siempre su vida, pero alfred esconde oscuros secretos de su pasado que no quiere que salgan a la luz también deberá lidear con el pasado traumatico de arthur, ambos deberán aprender a apoyarse para juntos salir de la oscuridad de sus pasad
1. Nueva vida, Nuevo interes

**Nueva vida, nuevo interés**

**Hello soy el héroe mi nombre, Alfred F Jones, tengo 24 años soy un alfa originario de la tierra de la libertad y los grandes sueños, voy rumbo a Londres. Estoy participando en un programa de intercambio estudiantil, estuve el último año de high school y toda la collageen en la academia militar (quería entrar a la academia de la fuerza aérea, pero por problemas visuales no fue admitido) en fin estoy en el último año a graduarme y siempre me intereso la arqueología; por eso decidí tomar la oportunidad de cursarlo en la university college de Londres. Actualmente cuento con varios cursos y diplomados que tomo en mis vacaciones sobre diseño de software, ya que la empresa familiar se dedica al diseño nuevas creaciones de tecnologías y como futuro presidente debo estar 100% familiarizado con el tema, lo bueno que disfruto mucho de ello, ahora que lo pienso ya que soy un héroe podría ser un diseñador arqueólogo de nuevos softwares, seré el mejor de todos on yes! Si ya lo decidí jajajajajaj. Pero en fin voy de camino a Londres pero pienso en la vida inglesa, es muy tranquila para mí, extrañare mi vida en estados unidos es el mejor país del mundo, pero será solo una temporada debo aprovechar y aprender todo lo que pueda, pasarlo de lo mejor. Que más decir de mí, tengo un hermano menor por un año, él es un omega estudia gastronomía en Montreal y a diferencia mía es muy tranquilo jajajaj, lo más importante ambos perdimos a nuestros padres de niños yo tenía 8 y el 7; fue duro pero lo supere. Estoy a punto de aterrizar, mi verdadero motivo de haber venido fue un sueño que he estado teniendo los últimos meses (mi madre siempre decía que debía hacer caso a las corazonadas y creo que esta es una) y algo me dice que las respuestas a este serán reveladas aquí, espero que sea así y poder seguir con mi vida.**

**Bueno ya estoy instalado, tengo todo un departamento solo para mí, no me gusta compartir mis cosas, estoy cerca de la estación euston para ir a la universidad, hablando de ello me acaba de llamar el decano debo asistir a la visita guiada que darán en las instalaciones, me da flojera pero deberé asistir y conocer la escuela. En total somos 6 chicos que están en intercambio por este programa, hay tantas cosas diferentes con los estados unidos empezando con el clima que le pasa que decida si llueve o no, no me intereso mucho el recorrido terminando regrese a casa, mi hermano me llamo para preguntar como había salido todo y me dice que espera que tome este viaje para cambiar la manera en que veo al mundo, sinceramente quiero creerle pero dudo que cambie, al colgar checo mi lista de asignaturas todo normal esperen que what como que tomare¿ literatura? ¿que tiene que ver con arqueología? tendré que checar eso mañana, no soy muy fan de la literatura es más me aburre, bueno a la cama que mañana empieza mi primer día de un largo año.**

**pipipipi ( ruido del despertador) me levanto miro la hora y emprendo la carrera de mi vida, no puede ser mi primer día y voy tarde, estúpido cambio de horario él tiene la culpa que no despertara temprano, ya son las 11 y perdí mis primeras dos clases haber según esto toca literatura que genial, bueno ya que cambiare la signatura no entrare esperare que termine para hablar con el docente. Me recuesto en el pasillo, estoy revisando las aulas en la lista que me dio el decano, cuando se abre la puerta del salón no puede ser de esta sale la persona más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida ,por su olor y compostura sé que es un omega, y ahora que le estoy viendo detalladamente tiene gran parecido con la silueta de mi sueño, tienen los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y unas cejas muy chistosas duele decirlo pero acaba de hacer que el verde sea mi nuevo color favorito ,está nervioso ya noto que no le quito la mirada de encima, así que me levanto y voy a presentarme.**

**Alfred- hola soy, Alfred F Jones, ¿cómo te llamas? ( qué lindo está muy nervioso)**

**Arthur- soy Arthur Kirkland (me abra cachado ayer, no puede ser) ¿vienes de intercambio verdad?**

**Alfred- si tanto se me nota**

**Arthur- bueno por tu apariencia y ese tono de voz que tienes te delatas solo, aparte ayer te vi con el grupo del recorrido, ¿tomaras clase de literatura?**

**Alfred –¿ tú la tomas? (seria mucha coincidencia no más bien es una señal, si debe serlo)**

**Arthur- si es mi materia favorita, me gusta mucho el mundo de los libros algún día seré un gran historiador ¿para qué carrera vas? (no creo que este en la misma que yo)**

**Alfred – para arqueología, pero por suerte tengo que tomar literatura, y ya que la tomare en tu grupo ¿podrías ponerme al corriente? te lo agradecería( es la señal del destino sí, estoy tan contento)**

**Arthur- yo creo que te sentirás mejor si otro lo hace ( no mentiré, esta como me gustan pero…. no quiero problemas)**

**Alfred – a mí no me molesta que seas tú (en eso sonó mi estómago, ahora que lo pienso por salir a las carreras no he comido nada) hahahah no querías ir a comer algo, yo invito.**

**Arthur – la verdad no como en la universidad, me espero al llegar a casa y vengo bien desayunado, por mucho tomo un licuado entre clases**

**Alfred – me harás el feo, yo soy el visitante deberías ayudarme a encajar Arthur**

**Arthur - ¡encajar! créeme soy el menos indicado para eso**

**Alfred – vamos si (pongo una cara de cachorro)**

**Arthur – ok tu ganas( es tan lindo)**

**Si salgo a comer con Arthur, comí demasiado aunque la comida no estaba tan buena, el resto del día no lo vi ya que obvio tenemos clases diferentes, de echo solo lo veré en literatura. Estoy impaciente por que termine el día para mi suerte Arthur sale en el mismo horario que yo, me siento muy bien estando con él, ya está terminado el día**

**Alfred – bueno yo tomo la estación euston ¿y tú?**

**Arthur – la Warren Street ( me gustan sus ojos, me recuerdan al cielo)**

**Alfred – ¡que genial! vámonos juntos a la estación, así te hago compañía y compruebo que llegues a salvo a esta, después de todo soy en héroe**

**Arthur – no es necesario, de verdad todos los días vengo y voy solo**

**Alfred – iré contigo y no hay objeción alguna**

**Arthur camina muy rápido, no me deja alcanzarlo se ve muy nervioso ¿talvez ya tiene pareja? debí preguntarle, lo bueno un semáforo en rojo, al fin lo alcanzo**

**Alfred –¿Arthur porque estas muy nervioso? sé que recién nos conocemos mejor cada quien a su ritmo, no quiero incomodarte de seguro te está esperando tu pareja (hora de sacar información)**

**Arthur – no! es que… no estoy acostumbrado a estar acompañado, y me olvide que estaba caminando contigo ( estoy muy nervioso, más porque hoy el estará en la estación)**

**Alfred – entonces ¿siempre vas así de rápido a la estación?**

**Arthur – solo en ciertos días, y este es uno**

**Alfred – ¿entonces tienes pareja? (di que no)**

**Arthur – no la tengo, nunca nadie se ha interesado tanto en mí para tener una formalmente (es que yo no quiero una)**

**Alfred – ¡que de verdad! De seguro vives rodeado de estúpidos (lo que me alegra)**

**Arthur – no lo creo, es difícil tratar conmigo, Alfred, de verdad mañana sé que mil personas van a querer enseñarte toda la universidad, y creo que deberías relacionarte con ellos**

**Alfred –no entiendo porque piensas así de ti, Arthur, no te vez en un espejo**

**Arthur – mira no sé ¿quién diablos te crees? ni siquiera me conoces para venir a decirme que hacer con mi vida ¡es mía! y me gusta como esta, no eres nadie ni lo serás nunca, te pido amablemente que me dejes en mi aburrida vida y tu sigas la tuya (como lo supuse, yo jamás podre estar con nadie)**

**Ahora lo entiendo, Arthur de seguro ha vivido momentos difíciles, y lo sé porque yo actuó igual cuando alguien quiere cambiar mi vida**

**Alfred – Arthur… perdón de verdad no quiero cambiar tu vida, pero quiero que me veas como un posible cambio, quiero compartir contigo sé que puedo llegar a ti, y si antes no tenías a nadie detrás de ti déjame decirte, Arthur kirkland, que yo, Alfred F Jones, soy un alfa que anda detrás de un lindo omega que eres tú, y voy a conquistarte, así que prepárate**

**Arthur – no te hagas falsas esperanzas, terminaras alejándote. Siempre lo hacen (porque yo los alejo)**

**Seguimos caminando a la estación en silencio, al llegar quería abrazarle, al tocarlo sentí como empezaba a temblar y me empujo**

**Arthur – ¡no me vuelvas a tocar Alfred!**

**Se escucha como alguien está llamando a Arthur, al voltear veo a un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes más oscuros que los de, Arthur, casi de mi tamaño y estaba esperando a Arthur**

**¿ - vámonos, ya sabes que no debes estar tan tarde en la calle **

**Arthur – lo sé hoy me demore un poco lo siento ¿nos vamos ya? (tenía que verlo , porque hoy)**

**¿ - ¡oye! Aléjate de él, me entiendes**

**Me dijo eso con una mirada, me dio escalofríos por todo la espalda ¿quién diablos es? ¿Por qué Arthur me dijo que no tenía pareja? talvez lo esté cortejando, y se ve que lleva un buen tiempo haciéndolo. Porque me pasa esto a mi desde la high school que no siento esto por nadie, y ahora la única persona con la que creo llegar a tener una relación por fin estable, ya tiene un alfa detrás que me lleva ventaja en todo al parecer, mañana hablare con Arthur, si me dice que está considerando estar con él, me volveré a estados unidos no podría soportar verle con esta persona no puedo.**

**Con esto en mente llego a mi departamento, no puedo ni comer, decido darme una larga ducha y meterme a la cama a tratar de dormir, mañana sería un día muy pesado y solo pido que Arthur no tenga nada con él, sonara muy precipitado pero, siento que él es la persona indicada, me voy quedando dormido y sin darme cuenta digo el nombre de Arthur.**

Hola espero y les guste, ya la había subido pero quise cambiar unas cositas espero lo disfruten.


	2. Promesa

Me levante temprano, no sé a qué hora entra, Arthur, pero me dijo que siempre llega a la misma hora tenga clases o no, así que si yo, Alfred, madruge. Estoy en la entrada de la universidad tengo sueño y hambre no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde, muero pero debo hablar con el necesito saber que terreno estoy pisando, veo a Arthur a lo lejos viene caminando despacio y valla que le gustan muchos los libros está leyendo uno pasa a un lado de mí, creo que no nota lo que ocurre a su alrededor le voy siguiendo por detrás se detiene en las escaleras, ahí aprovecho para hablarle

Alfred – ¡hola Arthur linda mañana! (Dio un brinco me da gracia)vaya que vas metido en tu mundo

Arthur – Alfred!( el idiota me saco un gran susto) Me asustaste por lo regular no hay nadie a esta hora, y si ya te había dicho que me gusta mucho la literatura

Alfred – Arthur necesito hablar contigo por favor podemos ir al parque que está a las afueras de la universidad (pongo carita de cachorro)

Arthur – no lo creo tengo que hablar con un docente en una hora, sabes la distancia, no me gusta estar apurado (que se cree, que mi tiempo solo es para el )

Alfred – por favor de verdad lo necesito (aun con mi cara y tomo su mano)

Arthur – está bien (no puedo creer que vaya a brincarme mi platica por él, algo tiene que me hace querer escucharlo)

Nos dirigimos al parque, veo una banca bajo un árbol le hago la señal para irnos a sentar, ya una vez en ella el empezó a hablar

Arthur – bueno me harás quedar mal, más vale que valga la pena

Alfred – Arthur… porque me mentiste (se lo digo mirándolo a los ojos, el desvió la mirada)

Arthur – en que te mentí en nada (mentirle si ni lo conozco)

Alfred – me dijiste que no tenías pareja, porque me mientes (agachando la mirada)

Arthur – porque no la tengo y si la tuviera que diablos te importa no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos

Alfred – y el de ayer quien era, soy alfa y sé que un alfa no trata así a un omega por nada

Arthur – estas acaso ¿¡celoso?, ¿era verdad todo lo que me dijiste ayer? ( con cara de asombro)

Alfred – porque te diría mentiras, todo lo que dije fue verdad Arthur (tomo su mano)

Arthur – creía que estabas burlándote de mí (porque siento emoción)

Alfred – lo que dije es muy enserio me interesas, y más de lo que esperaba

Arthur se queda mirando mi rostro, empieza a ruborizarse, quiero abrazarlo se ve tan lindo así pero temo su reacción. Debo ser cuidadoso con cada paso con el

Arthur – te creo Alfred, mira la persona de ayer es mi hermano mayor se llama Scott es alfa como dijiste ya está emparejado, tiene 31 años pero se ve más joven, él trabaja cerca de la estación y hay días donde coincidimos en horarios para volver a casa, y es muy protector (porque le estoy contando esto)

Alfred – really no me estas mintiendo verdad!

Arthur – no te estoy diciendo la verdad, aparte no gano nada con mentirte ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto (desviando la mirada)

Alfred – Arthur soy muy feliz (no lo pude evitar lo abrazo pero noto como tembló ante el contacto) ¿qué te pasa? Ayer también temblaste, y estas emanando un olor que me dice que tienes miedo

Arthur – es que no me gusta que me toquen, ¡ya te lo dije ayer! Ahora suéltame (no es por exagerar pero me gusta que respeten mi espacio personal)

Alfred – lo siento es que me emocione (estoy mega feliz) y ahora ¿si me dejaras acercarme a ti?

Arthur – ayer te lo dije también, terminaras alejándote de mí y no puedo quererte, lo siento pero es lo mejor (no quiero volver a querer a nadie)

Alfred – o.k ya veo (me levanto de la banca, Arthur, también se levanta y empieza a caminar) oye Arthur (voltea a verme) yo, Alfred f jones, en un futuro cercano seré tu alfa

Solo vi como Arthur quedo con cara de confuccion al oírme decir esas palabras, empecé a caminar rumbo a la universidad dejando a un, Arthur, muy pensativo en el parque

Ya han pasado dos meses desde esa platica, y la vida en la universidad no esta tan pesada para mí salvo la materia de literatura, pero tenía sus ventajas en sacrificarme para tomarla, aparte me hice amigo de dos alfas que también estaban en el grupo y nos llevamos excelente. Uno viene de Dinamarca y el otro de Alemania, estamos en todas las materias juntas salvo literatura claro, uno de los amigos de Arthur resulto ser la pareja de mi amigo danés, me comento que se vino a estudiar aquí por él y mi amigo de Alemania también tiene una pareja, es de Austria y estudia música en una academia muy prestigiada. Tengo envidia de ellos más cuando hablan de su vida en pareja, yo también quisiera decir que la tengo y no solo fantaseo con ella me siento incomodo en esas platicas, pero por otro lado las cosas con mi lindo Arthur van avanzando, en literatura me siento con el( ya que los bancos son de dos) y me deja tomar su mano, al principio siempre la quitaba pero últimamente ya no hace el esfuerzo de soltarse, también cada que puedo lo abrazo y ya se deja ya ni tiembla, dice que es porque vivo abrazándole que ya se acostumbró, y eso me hace feliz que me diga que se está acostumbrando a que este con el

Alfred – Arthur el fin de semana podemos salir a ver la nueva película de superhéroes, y luego iremos a comer helado o una hamburguesa que dices

Arthur – no Alfred, ¿porque no sales con Matías o Gilbert?

Alfred – veamos Matías saldrá con tu amigo, dice que lo llevara de compras y Gilbert debe asistir a la presentación de su novio, así que hoy sale para Austria

Arthur – yo soy tu última opción

Alfred – no tu siempre fuiste mi única opción, vamos Arthur será divertido (Pongo mi brazo tras su espalda)

Arthur – la verdad no quiero que Scott se dé cuenta que nos vemos fuera de la uní (quitando el brazo de Alfred)

Alfred – algún día se tendrán que enterar, recuerda es mi futuro cuñado

Arthur – ¿de dónde sacas esas locuras? Abecés me pregunto cómo entraste a esta universidad y en esa carrera

Alfred – Arthur tu forma de ser no interfiere con las notas, bueno almenos funciona conmigo, adoro jugar videojuegos y ver películas de superhéroes, que tiene de malo!

Arthur – mejor no digo nada, bueno creo que podríamos vernos pero te parece bien en el parque? ( Arthur que haces)

Alfred – claro mientras este junto a ti no importa que fuera en la esquina (estoy ultra feliz, Arthur me propuso una cita)

Arthur – me haces reír idiota, espérame mañana en la estación a las 10 en punto entendiste, sino estas a esa hora me iré!

Alfred – estaré desde las 8 si quieres que este a esa hora con tal de verte hago el sacrificio

Arthur –con que seas puntual está bien idiota nos vemos, recuerda a las 10 am

Veo como Arthur aborda el tren, no puedo creerlo mañana estaré en una cita con mi lindo Arthur que emoción. Ya quiero que sea mañana, jugare toda la noche así se me ira rápido el tiempo aparte no creo que pegue el ojo

Son las 9:50 y voy corriendo, porque me quede dormido y eso que puse cuatro alarmas, solo espero llegar a tiempo porque este tren no va mas rápido, y porque el tiempo avanza tan rápido nooo detente, son las 10:05 Arthur espérame quiero llorar 10:10, ya llegue ahí esta y no tiene buena cara

Alfred- hola lo siento se me hiso...

Arthur – tarde lo note debería irme ya (en realidad me alivia que si ahiga venido, por un momento creía que me había dejado plantado)

Alfred – vamos la pasaremos genial (tomando su mano) apropósito luces muy bien, no creía q te gustara verter así (Arthur lleva puesto unos pantalones negros entubados con una camisa de calavera ,una chaqueta negra con un pañuelo en el cuello rojo, botas rojas de tacón y un pirsin en la oreja izquierda)

Arthur – y yo que fueras tan infantil (llevo unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla, una camisa con el escudo del capitán américa y unos converse) bueno que se le hará, oye ya ¿desayunaste? (se sonroja)

Alfred- si desayunaba hubiera llegado a las 11 hahahha, pero podemos ir a desayunar, veamos que hay por aquí (voy caminando y Arthur me agarra de la camisa con la cara abajo)

Arthur – yo la verdad es que... pre prepare unos bocadillos. Si quieres podemos ir al parque y tener un picnic solo pasamos a comprar una bebidas

Alfred – claro que si

pase a comprar unos jugos un té y una coca, nos colocamos debajo de un hermoso árbol, no puedo creer que Arthur me hiso el desayuno cada día lo amo más, me pasa el plato se ve medio raro pero estoy seguro que esta… que es esto sabe realmente mal quiero escupirlo y Arthur me está viendo con una sonrisa hermosa yo solo le digo que está muy rico o no me está sirviendo más, bueno es una batalla que debo ganar como héroe, es la batalla del héroe vs la comida quemada de Arthur, ganador el héroe

Terminamos de comer, me tome de una solo tomada la coca es que necesitaba quitarme el sabor de la comida, le digo a Arthur si no quiere un helado me dice que sí que quiere uno de pistache me levanto, compre helados doblez con cobertura de chocolate el de pistache y uno de pastel de queso para mí. Estoy gozando esta tarde nos ponemos a comer el helado se hace un silencio pero es muy agradable se siente una paz que solo siento cuando estoy con él, terminando el helado le digo si vamos a ver una peli o pasear por ahí me dice que quiere estar un rato más, me acomodo a su lado y Arthur pone su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelaza nuestras manos, si estoy soñando no quiero despertar, cierro los ojos me gusta el aroma de Arthur

Arthur – Alfred sigue en pie tu propuesta?

Alfred – claro que si (abriendo los ojos)

Arthur – entonces si quiero Alfred, no creía que lo conseguirías pero quiero salir contigo (algo me dice que es indicado)

Alfred – no estas bromeando verdad y no estoy soñando (me pellizco para comprobarlo) no estoy despierto claro que si Arthur te hare la persona más feliz del mundo, no del universo, no de toda la vía láctea! (Me pongo de pie de la emoción)

Arthur – te he dicho que amo tus locuras (con una sonrisa) pero Alfred tendría que ser en secreto tengo mis razones (poniéndose serio)

Alfred – ¿porque Arthur? A que le temes mira yo hablare con tu hermano de eso no te preocupes

Arthur – si no es como te lo estoy pidiendo, entonces olvídalo quieres

Alfred – Arthur por favor ( lo miro fijamente a los ojos)

Arthur – mira hay cosas de mi pasado que sé… que si llegaras a saber te irías, por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa

Alfred – Arthur no me importa tu pasado, yo también tengo uno solo me importa el futuro y ese lo escribiré contigo te amo

Arthur – quisiera que fuéramos despacio, y desde ahora te lo digo no me voy a acostar contigo entiendes, es más Scott me encierra en casa una semana antes de que empiece mi celo, aparte no quiero entregarme ati sabiendo que terminando el año escolar te iras a estados unidos, y yo me quedare aquí, no puedo vivir sabiendo que estuve contigo y tú te iras

Alfred – no es mentira, si tendré que regresar pero ya veré la forma en que podamos estar juntos, porque de algo estoy seguro tu tendrás a mis hijos, Arthur, solo tu podrías tenerlos (poniendo mi mano en su mejilla)

Arthur – y yo quiero tenerlos Alfred (tomando la mano de Alfred)

Alfred – entonces es una promesa amor verdad?

Arthur – es una promesa Alfred

Bajo ese árbol, aquella tarde en ese parque bese por primera vez a Arthur, sellando así nuestra promesa que estaríamos juntos siempre

Arthur – no me lo creo, de verdad estoy con el, siento que estoy en un cuento de hadas (escribo en una de mis libretas, llevo varias, algún día los hare grades historias para publicarlas)

Scott – oye ¿Por qué tan feliz? Algo que deba saber (sé que está ocultando algo)

Arthur – nada, solo estoy fantaseando (no deben enterarse de Alfred)

Scott – bueno es que te ves tan feliz, que parece por otra cosa (me cree tonto pero no lo presionare)

Arthur – sabes como soy, me fascina este mundo Scott

Peter – ¡a la acama ¡! Apaguen ya la luz

Arthur – Bueno ¿ya oíste Scott? Es hora de dormir (que bueno que Peter entro)

Scott – que descansen

Oigo un sonido, que es me despierto, una llamada de Alfred, miro a Peter está durmiendo

Arthur – ¿qué pasa? (hablo lo más bajo que puedo)

Alfred – amor tengo miedo, hazme compañía si

El muy idiota vio una película de terror, y le hice compañía hasta que cayó rendido, vuelvo a ver a Peter, parece que no se despertó, por fin a dormir, sueño con mi nueva vida, quiero que se haga realidad, Alfred, ¿tú eres la persona que tanto esperaba? No quisiera decepcionarme, mas porque de verdad me gusta y sé que podría caer otra vez en depresión, y no quiero, solo espero que no sea como con paulo, no será diferente con Alfred ¿? A quien engaño, terminare igual que las últimas dos veces, porque siempre termino pensando así…..


	3. Decepcion

Ha pasado medio año desde que llegue a Londres, y cerca de cuatro desde que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, salgo con la persona más tierna , cariñosa, amable, sensible , hermosa que ha pisado la tierra, solo hay un problema…. el aun oculta lo nuestro a su familia. No conozco a nadie de ellos y aparte no sé dónde vive, Arthur, nunca me deja llevarlo a casa, y soy un alfa no puedo pelear contra lo que siento, como tal quiero gritar a los 4 vientos que el ya no está disponible, los únicos que saben son mi hermano, mi amigo Gilbert, Matías y Lucas el amigo de, Arthur, me está cansando esta situación. Aparte he estado peleando contra lo que pienso, hay cosas que no me atrevo a hablar con Arthur, pero está bien él tampoco me ha contado lo que le sucedió en el pasado, sé que dije no importarme pero quiero saber todo de el...aún recuerdo ese día que nos hicimos pareja, al llegar a mi departamento llame rápido a mi hermano, aun traigo esa platica en la mente.

"Alfred – Matthew ¡hermano te tengo noticias sorprendentes!

Matthew – ¿noticias?, ¿noticias? Alfred donde estas ¿sabes lo preocupado que estoy? no sé nada de ti. Tenía miedo que te hubiera pasado algo malo, ya ni sabía si preguntar o no en las morgues ¡ no vuelvas a ausentarte así!

Alfred – sorry hermano te prometo que no volverá a pasar palabra de héroe

Matthew – de favor, y entonces dime que novedad hay ¿donde estás?

Alfred –estoy en Londres, siempre tome la decisión del intercambio, y he estado genial aquí

Matthew – ¡me sorprende! La última vez dijiste que ni muerto dejarías estados unidos ni siquiera has venido a verme a Montreal, ahora no tendrás excusas

Alfred – matt lo conocí, al fin conocí a esa persona especial y soy tan feliz

Matthew – Alfred, estas 100% seguro, no quiero verte sufrir; sabes que me duele verte mal

Alfred – ¡matt no escuchaste! Tengo una pareja y lo amo, es tan lindo y por primera vez soy optimista con mi futuro, me veo junto a él teniendo una gran familia yo quiero tener hijos hermano , sabes que sorprendido estoy de eso después que jure que nunca ni siquiera pensaría en ello

Matthew – al estoy muy feliz por ti, no me creo que me estés diciendo esto, creo que ya derrame unas lágrimas, y dime a quien le debo este gran milagro

Alfred – se llama Arthur kirkland, pero veraz que pronto será Jones

Matthew – pensé que después de lo que paso en la high school, nunca volverías a pensar de esta manera, ya quiero conocer a Arthur

Alfred – claro tú y el deben llevarse de maravilla, si son las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, si no se llevan bien no podría tomar partido con ninguno, pero veré la manera que regrese a los estados unidos conmigo

Matthew – solo dime una cosa y se sinceró, tú..¿ lo estas poniendo a prueba? ¿él sabe de tu problema?

Alfred – no he tocado el tema para que mentirte, y lo otro sabes porque soy precavido ¿pero sabes algo? Arthur es diferente a toda la gente que trate en el pasado

Matthew – antes de dar otro paso conócelo bien, Alfred, sabes que los primeros meses uno no ve el lado negativo de la pareja ¿cómo sabes que no te oculta algo? Más porque tú sabes lo que le ocultas a el

Alfred – es verdad, Arthur, a un no conoce mi pasado. Ni sabe que tengo suficiente dinero como para no trabajar ni un día de mi vida, menos que tengo propiedades propias hahhaha, se lo diré cuando lo vea conveniente

Matthew – será mejor ser sinceros desde el principio, sabes que si se llega a enterar más tarde podría desilusionarse y terminar odiándote

Alfred – hay hermano tú y tus ocurrencias hahhahahah, como se te ocurre todo eso hahahhaha , aparte recuerda él también me oculta algo; así que estamos parejos

Matthew – Alfred empezar una relación con mentiras no es bueno

Alfred – se lo diré mat, te lo prometo

Matthew – suerte y ya no me des esos sustos, aparte cambiaste de número y ni siquiera un mensaje diciéndome matt este es mi nuevo celular, y con eso que casi nunca te conectas en tus redes. No vuelvas a preocuparme sabes cómo me pongo

Alfred – tranquilo todo estará bien, y te llamare por lo menos una vez por semana adiós matt"

Esta llamada lo único que logro fue que me la pasara pensando sobre si decirle o no a ,Arthur, de los acontecimientos que viví en la high school, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, sé que fue un error pero algo me dice que para seguir avanzando con Arthur, debo ocultar al verdadero Alfred, solo un poco más.

Al fin vacaciones si, ahora poder ver a Arthur todos los días a toda hora y lo más importante….¡ muy pronto será mi ! ya en una semana será 4 de julio así es cumplo años en el día mas glorioso de mi patria, y quiero pasarla a lo grande ¿me pregunto qué hacer hay tantas cosas? Gilbert dice que debemos salir a un club nocturno, pero no sé qué tan divertidos sean los ingleses. Talvez podríamos a un parque acuático, si será más divertido que ir a beber, más porque no me gusta la bebida, que ve la gente de divertido salir en la noche a emborracharse son cosas que no entiendo, bueno hoy salimos temprano e iremos a cenar unas ricas hamburguesas alfin comida de verdad.

Gilbert – vamos que el fabuloso yo tiene hambre, aparte debo ir a limpiar mi fabuloso departamento, debe estar limpio para mañana (si no lo está, me matan)

El novio de Gilbert vendrá a pasar unas semanas con él, que bien que estará en mi cumple mientras más mejor.

Matías – hay Gilbert, si tú siempre tienes todo en perfecto orden , es más la última vez que fui no tenías ni una pisca de polvo, y que yo sepa no puedes sacarle más brillo a algo, a menos que quieras que vayamos con gafas de sol para la próxima (comenzando a reír)

Alfred – hahhahaha es verdad aparte tanto orden me vuelve loco, por eso yo tengo mi depa a mi manera, y me gusta tal y como está (pobre Gilbert, su novio se ve que es muy especial)

Matías – también te pasas de desordenado Alfred, tener cajas de pizzas y todos tus videojuegos en el piso no es muy ingienico, aparte que tienes ropa regada por todo el piso del cuarto. Ya veo porque no querías un compañero (es un puerco, tenía que decírselo)

Gilbert – no has llevado a Arthur a tu depa aun ¿verdad Alfred? (aun no entiendo ¿ cómo terminaron juntos?)

Alfred – pues no, y no por ese tema sino que Arthur dice que es mejor no estar a solas en un lugar como un departamento ( inflando sus cachetes)

Matías – saben les tengo algo de envidia, es decir, amo adoro a mi precioso noru pero hay veces que quisiera mi espacio, pero no cambio vivir con él por nada, aunque deba aguantar estar haciendo todo lo que me diga ¿saben que semanas me esperan?, una tortura, anko recoge eso, anko barre, anko la ropa, anko no has sacado la basura, anko tengo hambre (en su cara solo refleja sufrimiento puro)

Gilbert y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, nos hacemos a un lado, atrás de Matías se encuentra su lindo novio, y no se ve muy feliz

Lucas – anko que dijiste

Matías – noru amor sabes que estoy bromeando (con cara de espanto)

Lucas – sabes que te pasara en cuando llegamos a casa verdad

Matías – no noru por favor no( empezando a llorar)

Lucas – nada de tocarme en todas las vacaciones, y dormirás en la bañera, sabes que pasara si no haces eso verdad

Matías- lo hare noru (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Arthur – creo que fuiste muy duro Lucas

Lucas – uno debe ser firme más si se trata de este idiota (señalando a Matías)

Alfred – amor quiero un beso dame beso (agarro a Arthur para darle un beso, más bien robarle uno) o.k vamos a comer hamburguesas

Nos vamos caminando a un local que encontró Gilbert hace poco, se lo agradecí ya que el local es de gente que sabe cómo hacer una hamburguesa, comí como nunca y pido 4 más para llevar

Alfred – bueno ya que estaremos de vacaciones les diré que quiero ir al parque acuático para mi cumple, así que pongámonos de acuerdo de una vez, les parece vernos en la entrada de la universidad y de ahí partir

Matías – si será genial, oíste eso noru iremos a un parque acuático, podremos lanzarnos de los toboganes si (recibe un golpe de Lucas)

Lucas – espero que no te moleste (mirando a Alfred) mi hermano vendrá de Islandia, así que ira con nosotros ese día

Alfred – no hay problema, mientras más mejor

Gilbert – ya le envié un mensaje al roro, que prepare su mejor bañador

Alfred – o.k nos vemos el 4 de julio a las 9 a.m

Cada quien toma su rumbo, noto que Arthur esta raro es mas no hablo desde que llegamos a la hamburguesería

Alfred – ¿estás bien amor?, no te gusto la comida, es más ni te acabaste tu hamburguesa (¿estará enfermo?)

Arthur – estoy bien, sabes que no como mucho, solo estaba pensando cómo decirte..

Alfred – decirme que Arthur, dime (de verdad, ¿esta mal?)

Arthur – Alfred…,( me detiene y me mira directo a los ojos), yo no pasare las vacaciones contigo lo siento

Quiero morir ¿cómo que no pasara vacaciones conmigo? si tengo muchos planes para nosotros dos, no me puede hacer esto, él es mi pareja y debe estar a mi lado (frunzo el ceño)

Arthur – tampoco estaré para tu cumpleaños, pero cuando entremos a clases te daré tu regalo lo prometo (pasando su mano por la mejilla de Alfred)

Estoy molesto le pongo una mirada de enojo a Arthur, y empiezo a caminar a la estación, que es más importante que estar con la persona que según dice ama

Arthur – te estas comportando como un idiota ¿lo sabes verdad?, es enserio ¿no me vas a hablar?, bien pues no me hables idiota, eres un grandísimo idiota Alfred, ahí viene mi tren adiós y feliz cumpleaños, diviértete te veré en clases (me duele, porque me tiene que tratar asi)

Estoy decepcionado, no puedo creerlo creía que sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, pasarla genial con mis amigos y la persona que supuestamente amo, pero si yo no soy tan importante para Arthur, el ya no lo será para mi estoy empezando a odiarlo, llegando a mi departamento solo les envió mns a Gilbert y Matías, diciéndoles que todo se cancela que no quiero festejar, y no llamen porque no contestare, apago el celular no quiero saber de nadie creo que serán unas vacaciones jugando videojuegos

Me quede dormido en el sofá, son las 2 pm ¿a qué hora me dormí? a que importa de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer, prendo mi celular tengo varias llamadas de Arthur, tan rápido se arrepintió de lo que dijo creo que lo hare sufrir solo un poco más, le devolveré la llamada en cuanto me dé un baño.

Ya son las 5 p.m, creo que ya sufrió mucho, le estoy marcando y no me contesta que se cree, le vuelvo a marcar otra vez el buzón le marco otras tres veces a la sexta me contesta la llamada, pero ya estoy molesto

Alfred – bueno hasta que te dignas a contestarme

Arthur – es en serio , si te estuve marcando toda la mañana, y tú nunca me contestaste idiota, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso ¡Alfred!

Alfred – quien te crees e para gritarme por algo que obvio ¡es tu culpa!

Arthur – mi culpa mi culpa, sabes algo Alfred, si es mi culpa lo admito ( con voz tranquila)

Alfred – vez por fin estas siendo razonable ¿ y que quieres? ya te arrepentiste de las locuras que dijiste ayer, sabes que tendrás que hacer muchos méritos ( con voz arrogante)

Arthur – no puedo creerlo ¿es enserio? sabes Alfred, cuando dije que era mi culpa me refería al hecho de haberme rebajado a llamarte primero, cuando es lógico de debiste hacerlo ¡tú!

Alfred – really dijiste eso, el que me está abandonando como perro en todas las vacaciones eres tú!

Arthur – ni siquiera me has preguntado ¿porque no estaré contigo? me duele de verdad Alfred, solo piensas en ti mismo ¿verdad?

Alfred – Arthur, yo lo siento amor, pero debiste decirme antes de hacer planes, ahora yo seré el malo por arruinar una salida perfecta para todos

Arthur –¿ porque no iras? el hecho que yo no vaya, no te impide festejar con tus amigos

Alfred – yo no seré el único raro que este solo el día de su cumpleaños, cuando sus amigos obvio estarán con sus parejas, y la mía me deja como perro abandonado, es más que planes pueden ser más importante que no estar ese día especial; que es el día en que tu disque amor nació, ehhh Arthur

Arthur – tu no estuviste conmigo en mi cumple, y no te arme un escándalo por eso, es más nunca me preguntaste cuando cumplo años (nunca me preguntaste nada de mi vida)

Alfred – Arthur, yo...

Arthur – pero si para ti, el hecho que no esté ahí ese día, tapara todos los días que estuve a tu lado, será mejor dejar esto hasta aquí, Alfred, adiós (otra vez, otra vez falle)

No no no esto no me está pasando, no puedo perderlo no a el, no me contesta ¿que haría un héroe en esta situación? si ir a su casa con un enorme ramo de rosas, pero no sé dónde vive diablos piensa Alfred piensa, Lucas, si Lucas debe saber dónde vive, pero como preguntarle, conociéndolo le dirá a Arthur si me puede dar la dirección, si Matías le pediré ese favor a el

Matías – hola Alfred, oye como que ya no habrá salida ¿que paso? (esto no me gusta ¿porque cambio tan rápido de parecer?)

Alfred – luego te lo explico necesito un mega favor, por favor sácale la dirección de Arthur a Lucas, es de vida o muerte

Matías – ¿cómo? no sabes donde vive Arthur, a estas alturas yo hasta sabia la marca de ropa interior de noru (de verdad, ¿Qué clase de novio es?)

Alfred – por favor, si no fuera urgente no te estuviera rogando (estoy desesperado)

Matías – sabes lo que me pides ¿quieres ir a mi funeral? será muy difícil noru sospechara

Alfred – ¿cuánto quieres?

Matías – es enserio, mmm ya que lo preguntas noru quiere que lo lleve a ese restaurante ultra elegante, tu sabes cual, el que está cerca de la zona de abogados, para presumirle a su hermano, pero no me alcanza y es imposible conseguir reservaciones en esta época del año

Alfred – echo, yo pagare la cena y hare las reservaciones , espera..

Matías – Alfred, te digo que es imposible, yo lo he intentado en dos meses y no he tenido suerte para..

Alfred – en cuatro días una mesa reservada para tres a las 8 p.m, todo pagado va por mi cuenta, está a tu nombre la reservación te mando el mns de confirmación

Matías – ¡como lo hiciste Alfred! Gracias, sabes que significa para mi noru, te llamo más tarde, será difícil pero le sacare la dirección, espera mínimo una hora.

Ya pasaron dos horas, estoy desesperado no quiero perderlo porque seré tan idiota, ahora que lo pienso no conozco nada de Arthur, solo que ama él te, las rosas rojas y está enamorado de la literatura, que pésimo novio soy

Me llego un mns de Matías, si lo consiguió, salgo rumbo a la estación debo ir donde Arthur, no me importar acampar fuera de su casa, estaré ahí hasta que quiera verme.


	4. Conociendote

**Conociéndote **

**Estoy afuera de la casa de Arthur,¿ no creía que fuera tan pequeña? siempre se comporta de una manera refinada, por eso deduje que tendría un buen nivel de vida. Voy a tocar la puerta estoy demasiado nervioso espero que su hermano mayor no esté en casa, me abre la puerta un mini Arthur creo que tendrá unos 10 años ¿Arthur nunca menciono a mas hermanos? y si este es el secreto que oculta**

**¿ - ¿quién eres?**

**Alfred – hola me llamo Alfred ¿esta Arthur?(me está viendo raro)**

**¿ - ¿de donde conoces al tonto de mi hermano?**

**Alfred – eres hermanito de Arthur, es un gusto conocerte (me alegro oír que es su hermano, pero ahora pienso que tanto desconozco de él)**

**¿ - no me has dicho ¿de dónde lo conoces?**

**Alfred- quedo con él en la clase de literatura, y somos muy cercanos (no solo se parecen en físico, también son iguales en carácter)**

**¿ - yo me llamo Peter, y un día seré mejor que mis odiosos hermanos, como odio que me digan que debo hacer**

**Alfred – oye Peter ¿Arthur esta en casa? Podrías hablarle, de verdad necesito hablar con él (espero que Arthur me perdone, no debe perdonarme)**

**Peter – no se podrá**

**Alfred – what ¿porque no? (será que Arthur dijo que no me recibieran)**

**Peter – porque el tonto de mi hermano no está en casa, desde temprano se fue al trabajo y regresara muy tarde. (Me pregunto si tendrá consola)**

**Alfred – ¿trabaja cerca de aquí?**

**Peter – no sabría decirte, no me importa donde se encuentre ese tonto además sabe que debe estar en casa antes de que llegue Scott (debe tener una)**

**Alfred – pudiera pasar, para esperar a Arthur (me está volviendo a ver raro)**

**Peter – y quien me dice que no eres un asesino de niños (mejor le cierro la puerta)**

**Alfred – tienes una gran imaginación pequeño, mira si me dices donde hay una cafetería cercana esperare ahí (tocando su cabeza)**

**Peter – hay una derecho a tres cuadras (quitando la mano de Alfred) y Arthur estará en casa a las 8 (luego el tonto de Arthur me deberá un favor)**

**Alfred – nos vemos antes de esa hora**

**Arthur nunca me dijo que trabajaría, llego a la cafetería pido un café y una rebanada de pastel, pero empiezo a ponerme muy nervioso ¿dónde trabaja?. ¿con quién?. Arthur es un omega y los demás alfas no saben que tiene una pareja, Arthur ya llega amor debo verte. La tarde se va muy lento llevo 6 rebanadas de pastel, miro el reloj ya son las 7:45, voy de camino a su casa espero verlo antes que entre no quiero toparme a su hermano mayor, parece que estoy de suerte Arthur apenas está afuera de su casa, corro para alcanzarlo lo abrazo por detrás pero no esperaba que me diera una patada en mis partes bajas, estoy tirado adolorido.**

**Alfred – ahhhhh Arthur porque me pateaste te pasas quien hace eso (estoy que lloro del dolor) me dejaras estéril y no podremos tener bebes**

**Arthur – ah! ¿Eres tú? Te lo mereces por sorprenderme de esa forma, ¿quién te dio mi dirección? (Aunque ya lo sé, Lucas me envió un mns)**

**Alfred – un héroe nunca revela su fuente de información (todavía me duele, muero)**

**Arthur –¿ sobornaste a Matías para que se lo sacara a Lucas no? (a ver qué me dices Alfred)**

**Alfred – te digo me conoces muy bien, Arthur vamos a platicar ( tomando su mano) **

**Arthur – no (soltando el agarre) tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar, y si me disculpas estoy demasiado cansado y debo dormir para levantarme temprano adiós (no quiero hablar , no ahora)**

**Lo agarró del brazo y lo acerco a mí, me dice que lo suelte que debe entrar, pero no voy a dejarle ir debemos hablar y aclarar las cosas, lo pego a mi cuerpo y le doy un beso en los labios me lo responde sabia queme seguía queriendo lo amo**

**Scott – mira nada más, no te dije que te alejaras de el! Y tu (mirando a Arthur) metete ya hablaremos**

**Arthur – Scott por favor no le hagas nada **

**Scott – deberías tener vergüenza Arthur ahora entra**

**Alfred – hace mucho que quería hablar contigo pero Arthur no me permitía verte, mira amo a Arthur, y hemos estado juntos 4 meses y claro que he sido muy respetuoso con el (Arthur tiene mala cara)**

**Arthur – ¡idiota como te atreves! Alfred vete de aquí ahora, te dije te lo dije que era a mi manera o te olvidaras de mí, y ahora ¡lo acabas de arruinar! (en el fondo sabía que terminaría así)**

**Scott – ya lo oíste largo de aquí, sino lo lamentaras**

**Alfred – mira ya me canse, Arthur es un adulto muy pronto terminara su carrera, no entiendo porque debes tomar esta decisión para él , no quieres verle feliz**

**Scott – y tú crees que por pasar solo un periodo de tiempo con el eres un experto ¿sabes todo lo que ha pasado acaso?!**

**Arthur – Scott no hables¡ no lo sabe! (Arthur voltea a verme y entra a casa pero antes de entrar me dice) lo siento Alfred, te dije que terminarías alejándote de mi**

**Trato de agarrarlo pero Scott me lo impide**

**Scott – ven conmigo (este tipo no me da buena espina)**

**Le sigo hasta un pequeño parque cercano a su casa, no bajo la guardia en ningún momento y no me iré de aquí sin Arthur**

**Alfred – lo amo y voy por todas por él, es mas no me importaría llevármelo justo ahora (mirándolo desafiante)**

**Scott – tienes valor, me gusta pero no llegarías a ningún avión con él, mira trabajo para la policía y estoy muy bien relacionado, tengo que cuidar a mi familia (prendiendo un cigarro) **

**Alfred – no quiero que lo tomes como amenaza, pero digamos que yo también tengo mis contactos (y no dudaría en usarlos, Arthur de verdad me interesa)**

**Scott – que te crees, dime sabes que es perder a tus padres (bueno mantiene la mirada firme) **

**Alfred – claro que lo se**

**Scott – y sabes lo que es hacerla de padre y madre para tus hermanos, has dejado de lado tu vida para sacar adelante a tus 4 hermanos (sin quitar los ojos de Alfred)**

**Alfred – no… no sabía que Arthur tuviera más familia (bajando la mirada)**

**Scott – Arthur ya sufrió mucho, y para tu información ya aprobé a un alfa para él , confió en esa persona sé que será feliz a su lado ,tu estorbas ( comienza a caminar)**

**Alfred – ¡ponme a prueba! Si hago sufrir a tu hermano tienes mi permiso para tumbarme todos los dientes a golpes no opondré resistencia, de verdad lo amo y sé que él me ama (me pongo de rodillas empiezo a llorar, sé que me veo patético pero no quiero perderle a el no puedo perderle)**

**Scott – como te dije tienes valor pero que patético que pongas a rogarme, ya límpiate esas lágrimas( creo que debo considerar el hecho que, arthur, es más abierto por el) sabes nunca vi al conejo más feliz y tú eras la causa, entonces bien tu ganas tienes dos meses para demostrarme que me equivoco (aun no me gusta , pero le daré la oportunidad que pide)**

**Levanto mi cara y empiezo a sonreír**

**Alfred – no te arrepentirás ya veraz yo terminare siendo tu cuñado, pero para eso quisiera ver a arthur ahorita en vacaciones así que dale permiso de no trabajar por favor**

**Scott – no puedo hacer eso ,arthur sabe que debe trabajar esta temporada y si quieres demostrarme que me equivoco estas empezando muy mal (prendo otro cigarro)**

**Alfred – no por favor, pero como te lo demuestro sino podre verle**

**Scott – no se necesita ver a esa persona para ser una buena pareja, mi esposa y mis hijos viven en el norte de escocia y solo los veo tres meses al año piensa en eso, el conejo descansa los fines de semana ven el sábado y será mejor que vayas a casa por esta zona roban a gente como tu ten cuidado te espero el sábado, ah y nos gusta los postres de cualquiera estará bien.**

**Ya estoy de regreso en el departamento, hoy es lunes y tendré que esperar 4 días para volver a ver a arthur. La semana va pasando muy lentamente cada mañana le envió mns a arthur pero nunca me los responde, me he sentido deprimido, no quiero recaer no puedo arthur no puede conocer esa parte de mí, no ahora, lo bueno que ya es viernes estoy en una pastelería del centro, compre muchos dulces de todo tipo, ya por fin mañana veré a arthur solo espero que nos dejen hablar solos**

**Ya estoy de camino a casa de arthur, me acabo de bajar del tren y voy caminando a su casa, toco la puerta y me abre una persona que no conozco, me imagino que otro de sus hermanos**

**Alfred – buenos días soy…**

**¿ - el novio del conejo si Scott dijo que vendrías, traes los postres(le muestro la caja y me la quita), bien ¡ Dylan ya podemos tomar el chocolate!, pasa**

**Alfred – gracias (me siento en el sillón mediano, estoy muy nervioso o ese es el otro hermano de arthur se parecen mucho, ahí está mi lindo arthur) amor como estas**

**Arthur – no me digas amor enfrente de estos idiotas (tapándole la boca)**

**Alfred – y no me vas a presentar (hablando sobre la mano de arthur)**

**Arthur – Dylan, Thomas él es Alfred, díganle a Scott que volveré para la comida**

**Dylan – si conejo recuerda que si tienes relaciones con el Scott te mata**

**Arthur – yo no soy como tú, que se acuesta con cualquiera que pasa por tu frente!**

**Arthur me toma de la mano, me dice que iremos a una cafetería más alejada de su casa, al llegar veo que es una cafetería muy diferente de todas donde haiga estado, esta parece una biblioteca, se ve que arthur viene seguido saluda a los dueños y me dice que pasemos como a un privado nos sentamos y nos traen un pastel, un té para arthur y una malteada para mi**

**Alfred – guao arthur, no sabía que tenías contactos eee**

**Arthur – aquí trabajo idiota, pedí ocuparlo por unas horas, aparte siempre he trabajado aquí en mi tiempo libre (empiezo a tomar mi te)**

**Alfred – arthur quería hablarte acerca de lo que Scott me comento, mira amor yo…**

**arthur – Alfred te lo diré, mira Scott es como nuestro padre por eso le obedecemos en todo, siempre nos ha cuidado, mi madre falleció al dar a luz a Peter y mi padre no lo soporto no pudo con la carga de criar a 5 hijos y se marchó, para scott el está muerto, tenía 15 años cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de nosotros, aparte yo y Peter somos omegas lo que hace que Scott nos cuide más que, Dylan y Thomas ya que también son alfas, pero no quieren sentar cabeza y ,Alfred, no puedo pasar vacaciones contigo porque tenemos muchos gastos, y debo pagarme mis pasajes y los de Peter al ser muchos se gasta mucho en comida, lo entiendes verdad?**

**Alfred – amor claro que lo entiendo (tomando su mano) pero debiste decirme, mira tómalo arthur (le doy un cheque a arthur por 10000 libras)**

**Arthur escupe su te al ver la cantidad**

**Arthur – no Alfred, yo no quiero caridad aparte ¿cómo tienes tanto dinero? y no está a discusión amor yo continuare con mi trabajo podemos vernos los fines de semana, toma (no quiero que empieza que estoy por el por su dinero)**

**Me pone el cheque en la mano**

**Alfred – luego te contare amor está bien, hoy perdí ¿verdad?¿ No te hare cambiar de opinión? (estoy algo triste)**

**Arthur – ¿quieres que Scott te acepte o no? (me duele verlo decaído)**

**Alfred – claro que si amor**

**Arthur – entonces déjame en mi trabajo, Scott valora la independencia de los omegas, ya te dijo que no está con su familia verdad**

**Alfred – está bien, pero¿ puedo venir a verte entre semana? ¡Puedo mudarme a un cuarto por aquí que te parece! (Con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa)**

**Arthur – tu sabes en que gastas tu dinero Alfred (sonriéndole)**

**Me mude esas vacaciones a ese lado de la ciudad, todos los días iba por arthur y lo dejaba en la cafetería, habeses me quedaba a desayunar, y en las noches pasaba por él y cenaba con sus hermanos. Así paso todas las vacaciones, a y mi cumple la pase sensacional, arthur pidió el día y terminamos yendo al parque acuático, solo que una semana después de mi cumple, al que terminaron yendo todos los hermanos de arthur mis amigos sus parejas el hermano de Lucas y el hermano y pareja de Gilbert, fue un gran día y lo mejor, Scott, vio lo atento que soy con arthur, creo que voy por buen camino y así seguiré.**


	5. Inician los problemas

Inician los problemas

Porque el tiempo no se detiene, ya tan rápido estamos a finales de septiembre, me quede a vivir cerca de casa de, Arthur, ahora me vengo y me voy con él a la universidad, lo bueno es que paso más tiempo juntos y ya no llego tarde a las clases lo malo... les mencione que a Arthur le gusta madrugar, odio eso

Arthur – apúrate, se nos ira el tren (caminando con libro en mano)

Peter – sí, Alfred ¡date prisa!

Alfred – ya voy (bostezo) dime de nuevo ¿porque debemos partir tan temprano? Amor, faltan 3 horas para que empiecen las clases ¡3 horas!

Arthur- Alfred no tienes que venir con nosotros, ya te lo dije puedes quedarte a dormir, nos veremos allá además, tengo que ver que Peter entre a su escuela

Peter – ¡no necesito que me vigilen hermano tonto!

Arthur – ¡por eso el amigo de Scott te encontró en el centro comercial? Y en horario de clases, antes de las vacaciones

Peter – porque el idiota de Scott debe ser policía ¡lo odio!

Alfred – Arthur tengo sueño (bostezando)

Arthur – vamos mira ya viene el tren (cerrando el libro) puedes descansar en el trayecto

La ventaja de ir tan temprano es que el transporte no viene muy lleno, me siento a lado de, Arthur, pongo mi cabeza en su hombro me encanta su olor huele a vainilla y rosas. Tiene un jardín precioso, ahí pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo, tendré que comprar una casa en nueva york que tenga un gran jardín para que pueda llenarlo de rosas, también una gran habitación que tengas libros de pared a pared ,me pierdo en sueños, Peter, me lanza agua a la cara para despertarme

Peter – Alfred idiota ( riéndose) para la otra te dejamos

Arthur – vámonos ya (tomando a Alfred de la mano)

Ya hemos dejado a Peter en la escuela, miro el reloj , si como siempre faltan 2 horas para que empiecen las clases, pude haber dormido más me caigo de sueño

Alfred – Arthur ¿porque te encanta llegar temprano? (entrelazando los dedos con Arthur)

Arthur – ya te dije no tienes que venir conmigo (leyendo)

Alfred – eres mi pareja, y vendré contigo tengo que cuidar que estés bien, pero se mas considerado, con que lleguemos media hora antes está bien

Arthur – no cederé, así que fin de la plática (soltando a Alfred para ir a su salón)

Alfred...

Voy a mi lugar , me pierdo de nuevo en sueños, no me doy cuenta que ya están llegando todos, siento que alguien me está picando la cara

Matías – Alfred ¡mala noche! (pasando su brazo por mi hombro)

Alfred – otra vez madrugue (frotando sus ojos)

Matías – porque le encanta a Arthur llegar tan temprano ¿que hace?

Alfred – se pone a leer (aun bostezando)

Matías – y no puede hacerlo en casa antes de salir (me recuerda a noru)

Alfred –buen punto, se lo diré al rato

Gilbert –¡ buenos días! y son tan buenos que el grandioso yo les invitara el almuerzo ¡!hoy!

Alfred – really genial, tu siempre vas a donde venden verdadera comida si (despertando por completo)

Matías – ¿porqué de tan buen humor?

Gilbert – ya hay fecha para mi ceremonia de unión con roderich, será después de la graduación, por fin viviremos juntos, tengo que celebrarlo

Matías – vaya que genial Gilbert, bueno yo lo he hablado con noru, y dice que por el cualquier día estaría bien, nosotros estamos juntos desde hace años y nos conocemos como la palma de la mano, primero terminaremos las carreras y luego se lo preguntare

Gilbert – Alfred, a ti y a Arthur a un les falta mucho para eso, ni un año llevan y créeme querrás conocerlo bien, te aconsejo que tomen su tiempo (sentándose alado de matias)

Alfred – pero que dicen, yo conozco a, Arthur, y le pediré matrimonio antes de irme a nueva york, quiero que Arthur este esperando para el otro año y así casarnos. Tenerlo conmigo en estados unidos, Scott, no podrá decirme que no, si Arthur está esperando un bebe aparte, quiero que descanse de la escuela que viva y disfrute de nuestro bebe por lo menos tres años, ya que el niño vaya a la escuela mientras él está en la escuela, Arthur, podrá trabajar y como será historiador puede trabajar desde casa o tomar un curso para que sea mi asistente. Que genial idea así estaremos juntos todo el día y yo lo iré a dejar a casa con el niño, decidido ¡Arthur será mi asistente!

Gilbert y Matías se me quedan viendo con cara de preocupación

Gilbert – ¿estás bien Alfred? tienes fiebre (me toca la frente) no estás bien, creo que estas sonámbulo (a este se le ha zafado un tornillo)

Matías – Alfred… recuerda que son otros tiempos los omegas ya no tienen que estar en casa solamente, y recuerda una relación se basa en la confianza, sino confías en Arthur no funcionara (que tiene en mente)

Alfred –¡ yo confió en Arthur! Pero quiero estar siempre con él, que tiene de malo eso (pone su cara en la banca)

Gilbert – no tiene nada de malo querer estar con él, pero también uno necesita su espacio, ya sabes para hacer lo que nos gusta por ejemplo: a roderich le encanta tocar el piano y yo sé que cuando está tocando no debo molestarlo hasta que termina de tocar, en ese tiempo yo me voy al patio a entrenar a mis lindos pollitos

Matías – si ,Alfred, uno no puede estar pegado al ser amado, incluso yo necesito descansar de noru, por eso me voy a pescar o a construir algún mueble ,y a noru le gusta sentarse a mirar el paisaje y mientras come golosinas a solas

Alfred – ya lo sé, solo estaba bromeando hhahahah no se lo tomen enserio

Empieza la clase, la verdad lo que dije no fue broma, me gusta que todo se haga tal y como digo y me pongo mal cuando las cosas no salen como esperaba, ya es la hora del almuerzo, gilbert, nos lleva a un negocio de comida clandestino, no sé cómo le hace para encontrar estos lugares

Gilbert – bueno coman lo que quieran, ¡recuerden el fabuloso yo paga!

Lucas – anko tu estas a dieta comiste como cerdo en vacaciones, para él un batido (Matías está llorando sobre la mesa) y me traes el emparedado, dicen que esta bueno

Alfred – ¡yo quiero un licuado y las papas fritas con carne y también la hamburguesa estilo vaquero y una coca grande!

Arthur – yo solo quiero un licuado pequeño (ni quería venir, siempre me arrastra a donde quiere)

Alfred – amor aprovecha gilbert paga, una hamburguesa para el (señalando a Arthur)

Arthur –no tengo hambre (en voz baja)

Llego nuestra comida, se ve riquísima y sabe riquísima se derrite en el paladar, Matías está llorando como bebe, Lucas, le da a probar el emparedado, decido darle a Arthur papitas en la boca lo que fue mala idea se enojó y dijo que parara

Arthur – ¡ya Alfred! Si sabes que no como, porque me das aprobar y pides cosas que no comeré, ya cálmate (me molesta que haga esto)

Gilbert – vez, por eso te digo que es muy pronto para ustedes (da un sorbo al agua)

Arthur –¿ pronto para qué?

Alfred – verdad que no, Arthur, que nosotros también podemos tener nuestra ceremonia de unión al termino del año ¡verdad amor! (Mirando a Arthur con ojos de cachorro)

Arthur –Alfred, gilbert tiene razón, es muy pronto debemos conocernos más y aparte, yo quiero trabajar antes de tener familia, no envalde estoy haciendo una carrera (además yo no me veo aun a futuro con él, solo quiero disfrutar el ahora… aunque sería lindo tener una familia)

Matías – habrá bronca Alfred verdad q…(Lucas le mete el resto del emparedado a la boca)

Alfred – ¡no me amas lo suficiente para estar a mi lado para siempre Arthur!

Arthur – te amo pero debemos ir despacio (de verdad se molestó por esto)

Me levanto y salgo del lugar, estoy molesto ¿porque Arthur es así? me choca que piense de esa manera, yo pensando en nuestro futuro y el pensando en conseguir un empleo, a mi lado no tiene que trabajar puede vivir con lujos y comodidades toda la vida, es más si quiere un barco le compro uno si quiere un castillo también puedo comprarlo, tengo que hablar con él pero primero debo tranquilizarme

Gilbert –vaya que fue todo eso, Arthur ¿no crees que alfred está actuando de forma extraña? (alfred talvez… no solo esta celoso)

Arthur – alfred siempre actúa de forma extraña

Matías – no, gilbert, tiene razón como que es más impulsivo últimamente, y se enoja con cualquier cosa (¿qué le pasara? me preocupa)

Lucas –dejen de parlotear, ya acabo el descanso, Arthur, volvamos al salón

Arthur -si vamos (salgo del lugar con Lucas)

Lucas –Arthur por tu bien lo digo, no vayas más allá hasta que conozcas de todo a alfred, sé que estás enamorado pero también se lo que has pasado, no quiero verte sufrir (sé que alfred oculta algo)

Arthur – todo está bien Lucas, es que alfred es estadounidense y para variar viene de nueva york, sabes que ellos actúan de forma más abierta que nosotros, alfred, es así no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca (nunca lo diré, pero me gusta solo un poco que sea así)

Estoy en el jardín trasero de la universidad, no entrare al resto de las clases necesito calmarme, me recuesto y pongo la mente en blanco, siento que vibra mi teléfono es un mns de mi hermano

"alfred ¿cómo estás? oye estaré por parís unos días, talvez ¿pueda ir a verte? que te parece hermano, sirve que conozco a, Arthur, ya lo sabe ¿verdad alfred?, el doctor está preocupado, me encargo que te digiera que llamaras, sabes que no puedes estar sin tu tratamiento. Responde llego mañana a parís a y voy a una clase de gastronomía con uno de los mejores chefs," Francis bonnefoy", hermano tengo que hablar contigo necesito verte"

No… en estos momentos… lo siento matt pero no puedes conocer a Arthur, más ahora que no me siento bien y tú lo notarias. Le miento a matt le dije que en estos momentos tengo toda la semana ocupada, pero que ya nos veremos cuando regrese a casa , que cuando llegue tendrá que cocinarme de todo lo que aprenda, ya no volví a checar el celular

Termino las clases, espero en la entrada a que Arthur pase, ahí viene ya estoy más tranquilo, le digo que vayamos a tomar el tren pero dice que debe pasar a la farmacia antes

Alfred – ¡que estás buscando? Dime y también lo buscare (abrazando a Arthur por detrás)

Arthur – me da pena decirte (ruborizándose) pero estoy buscando las pastillas para disminuir el ciclo de celo

Alfred –ya lo tendrás ¿cuándo? (quiero una familia contigo Arthur)

Arthur – la siguiente semana, así que esa semana porque no te quedas con gilbert, así no tendrás q hacer el viaje en tren

Alfred – Arthur…¡ quiero estar contigo esa semana!

Arthur – no y no vuelvas a insistir (buscando las pastillas)

Alfred – creía que me amabas, no me amas tanto para entregarte a mí ¡no quieres un bebe mío! (sujetándolo por los hombros)

Arthur – sabes que, yo me iré por mi cuenta a casa ya puedes irte, me choca hablar contigo cuando estas de ese humor (me fastidia, últimamente está muy raro)

(Se voltea para seguir buscando, no puedo más estoy enfadado lo agarró del brazo y lo volteo)

Arthur – ¡qué te pasa idiota suéltame me lastimas!

Alfred – perdón fue una reacción, Arthur, mira aquí están, voy a pagarlas (debo controlarme, alfred, contrólate)

Ya vamos en el tren, todo el trayecto ha sido silencioso no podemos terminar el día de esta forma

Alfred – ¿qué día tan loco verdad? (está molesto)

Arthur – el único loco eres tú (no me hables)

Alfred –perdóname es que yo si me veo a futuro contigo, y me saca de onda que tu no pienses igual (solo tu podrás tener a mis bebes)

Arthur – yo también pienso en estar contigo, pero también pienso en lo que quiero hacer antes de tener un hijo por ejemplo (que ya llegue a la estación)

Alfred – oye ¿verdad que Scott no está en casa,? no lo he visto desde hace 15 días

Arthur – no, está con su familia en escocia, tiene vacaciones pero dejo a Dylan a cargo, así que no podrás ir a verme, por si creías lo contrario

Alfred – Arthur cuando tu celo pase intentemos vivir juntos, estaremos cerca de tus hermanos y así vemos como nos acoplamos a la vida hogareña (y veraz que te convenceré de formar una familia)

Arthur – podría estar solo un fin de semana, Dylan, no dirá que no, pero tampoco me dejara más que un fin (me recargo en él, ya no quiero pensar)

Alfred – me conformo con eso, mañana le diré a gilbert que me deje quedarme esa semana (dándole un beso en la mano)

Ya llegamos, encamino a Arthur hasta su casa le doy un beso , Dylan nos dice que está tomando el tiempo que tardamos, también menciona que no me aparezca en un tiempo, quisiera estar con Arthur, pero no se podrá.. Porque no puede pensar como los omegas con los que estado tiene que tener pensamientos de los antiguos, aunque sé que la culpa es de Scott y como lo sobreprotege, preparo una maleta. Ya le envié un mns a gilbert solo me advierte que cero chiquero, sé que habrá discusiones pero debo estar lo más lejos de, Arthur, porque sin Scott aquí soy capaz de vigilar su casa y entrar cuando sepa que estará a solas o con Peter, y debo respetar su decisión, serán dos largas semanas.


	6. Cambio de planes

Los peores días de mi estadía en Londres, me pelie con Gilbert, él tiene la culpa como se le ocurre tirar mis apuntes. Dijo que como eran papeles tirados en el suelo no tenían valor, y desconecto mi consola y no había guardado el progreso, ahora estoy en la habitación, le dije que no quería que me molestara

Alfred – maldito Gilbert y los exámenes serán pronto, ahora de donde estudio (debajo de las sabanas) si Arthur fuera en mi carrera el me ayudaría, debió cambiarse de carrera para ayudarme, también es su culpa por no pensar en mi (inflando sus cachetes)

En eso tocan la puerta

Alfred – ya te dije que no quiero que me molesten ¡es difícil de entender! (Saliendo de la cama)

Matías – Alfred soy Matías, Gilbert me llamo hecho una furia por eso vine, ¿puedo pasar?

Le abro la puerta a Matías y vuelvo a recostarme en la cama

Matías – pésimo día (acostándose también)

Alfred –no solo el día… toda la semana ¿porque Gilbert es así?.. Se supone que debe haber desorden no

Matías – sabes lo muy disciplinario que es Gilbert ¿no viste a su hermano?, es igual en eso que él, y no hablar de su ¡pareja!, por eso aunque sean dos polos opuestos pueden estar bajo un mismo techo

Alfred - ¿ahora me dirás que le debo una disculpa no?

Matías –tú lo dijiste, toma son mis apuntes, están en ingles sabía que los de Gilbert no ayudarían, ya que están en alemán

Alfred – gracias ¿me acompañas a sacarle copias?.. Aparte necesito salir de aquí, un rato

Matías – vamos Alfred

Salgo del departamento, Matías me dijo que Gilbert salió también, tengo que disculparme, es un gran amigo y no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, sacamos las copias y ahora estamos en una cafetería tomando unas malteadas

Matías –¿cómo estas tomando el celo de Arthur? (bebiendo una malteada)

Alfred –¡mal! Quisiera que me hubiera dicho que estuviéramos juntos, debería ponerme a mi primero solo a mi (tomándose de un sorbo la malteada)

Matías – ¿sabes?. noru y yo nunca hemos estado juntos en ningún celo

Alfred –¿ what? Como, no me dijiste que llevas años con el

Matías – si pero noru aún no quiere familia y respeto su decisión, dice que debo madurar antes de ser padre, porque no va a criar a dos bebes jajja, pero si me dice que talvez pronto estemos juntos en esos días (me muero por tener una linda vida en familia)

Alfred – como puedes aguantar tanto, yo quiero salir corriendo con Arthur (poniendo la cabeza en la mesa)

Matías – se llama respetar las decisiones de tu pareja, Alfred, una relación es de dos ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a Arthur lo que el quiere? (aún le falta madurar)

Alfred – para ti es fácil, tienes a Lucas a muy poca distancia, yo tendré todo un océano separándonos (maldito océano, porque no desaparece)

Matías – sé que piensan que soy muy infantil, pero Alfred tu aun no estás preparado para una familia menos para vivir con él, créeme ,tendrán más momentos malos que buenos y será como lo solucionen que sabrán si vale la pena o no (lo se por mi propia historia)

Gilbert – tienes toda la razón Matías

Alfred – ¿Gilbert? lo siento ¡no quise pelearme contigo! (Parándose)

Gilbert – olvídalo no debí tirar tus notas, pero si me compras una malteada estamos a mano (sonriendo)

Gilbert toma asiento en la mesa, le pido una malteada extra grande

Gilbert – ¿saben?.. Roderich y yo discutimos, también por eso me descargue contigo Alfred

Matías – ¿qué paso Gilbert? ¿Todo estará bien?

Gilbert – si claro, roderich y yo siempre salimos adelante, solo que hará una maestría, tendrá que quedarse un año en el conservatorio de música, obvio para omegas, así que todavía falta para que vivamos juntos pero la ceremonia se hará eso si (me duele esta situación)

Alfred – Gilbert sabes, debes decirle que ustedes serán ya una familia, que él debe estar contigo, no debes dejar que tome esa maestría

Gilbert – no te equivocas Alfred, yo quiero verlo feliz y la música es su vida, quien soy yo para cortarle las alas, además me dijo, que podría tener tantos pollos en la casa como quisiera, esa es su manera de decirme amor perdóname por no empezar juntos esta nueva etapa (debo respetar su deccicion)

Matías – te entiendo Gilbert, después de graduarnos noru ira a casa una temporada, dice que servirá estar alejados para descansar un poco del otro, saben hare un viaje por todo mi país siempre quise hacerlo y aprovechare este tiempo

Oír como Gilbert y Matías toman tan tranquilos el no estar con sus parejas me hace sentir raro, es que por más que quiera no puedo dejar que Arthur no esté a mi lado, yo debo cuidarlo y el solo debe estar conmigo

¡Alfin pasaron los días! Hoy Arthur vino a clases, que suerte salimos temprano, son las 2 p.m, tendré toda la tarde para estar con él, ya lo echaba de menos, estoy en la entrada esperándolo

Matías – ¡Alfred te unes! Vamos a ir a conocer ese nuevo restaurante con temática de horror

Gilbert – vamos anímate (pasando su brazo por la espalda de Alfred)

Alfred – no, hoy estaré el resto de la tarde con Arthur, a y Gilbert, hoy me voy para el cuarto que ocupo cerca de su casa, traje mis cosas en la mochila, gracias por aguantar amigo (cerrando un ojo)

Gilbert – no hay de que, espero que hayas aprendido algo del ¡asombroso yo!

Alfred – hahahahaha no aprendí nada

Matías – noru por aquí amor (levantando su mano y saltando)

Alfred – hola ¿Lucas, Arthur no viene contigo?

Lucas – ya que no presento varios exámenes los está haciendo, saldrá mas tarde

los muchachos se van al restaurante, me quede para esperar a Arthur, porque siempre que planeo algo el sale con otra cosa bien que pudo hacerlos mañana temprano, me voy a sentar en las bancas alado de su salón, mientras acabare mi juego ya me falta poco para pasar de nivel

Son las 5p.m cuanto le tomara, ya no podremos ir a ningún lado, si Arthur, es la persona más inteligente que conozco

Arthur – ¿Alfred, aun estas aquí? debiste irte hace mucho (no creía verlo hoy)

Alfred – te estoy esperando, creía que pasarías la tarde conmigo (me pongo de pie, porque tardo tanto, que acaso me está evitando)

Arthur – debía hacer los exámenes (cerrando la puerta del salón) sabes que ya estamos por terminar(vaya cara, esta molesto)

Alfred – y porque ¡tardaste tanto! (Mirando con los cachetes inflados)

Arthur – acabe hace mucho pero, quería estar a solas, tiempo para mí lo entiendes verdad (empieza a caminar)

Alfred – porque si has estado solo todo este tiempo, que no me ¡extrañabas!

Arthur – claro que te extrañe (me abraza) si quería tiempo a solas es porque… estaré contigo todo el fin (me muero por estar a solas con el)

Alfred – te dejo en serio (abrazando a Arthur)

Arthur – Dylan dijo, que si pero solo hasta la tarde del domingo, Scott regresa en lunes temprano

Alfred – aprovecharemos cada minuto amor cuenta con ello (empiezo a besarlo, aprovechare esto, quiero hacerlo mio)

Nos vamos caminando de la mano a la estación, Arthur, está muy cariñoso no quiere despegarse de mí, me gusta eso, me dice que extrañaba mis ocurrencias, lo adoro tanto

Alfred – amor sabes me preguntaba si tu querías, estar conmigo el sábado ¿cómo vez? (aún tiene la cabeza en mi hombro)

Arthur – estaré contigo tonto (me gusta esto, está muy cálido)

Alfred – me refiero a (apenándose) tener intimidad (en voz baja)

Arthur – Alfred sabes algo, siempre he dejado pasar muchas cosas en mi vida y no quiero que tú lo seas también

Alfred – eso significa que

Arthur – si al , quiero que hagamos el amor ( me abrazo más a él, quiero ser de él)

Alfred – nunca te arrepentirás de esto Arthur (pegándolo más a su cuerpo)

Viernes, vamos saliendo de la uni con dirección a mi cuarto, antes pase a la farmacia a comprar preservativos, sé que Arthur, tiene pocas posibilidades de quedar esperando si no está en celo, pero mejor los uso, que tal si luego me dice no Alfred porque no lo traes, llegamos a mi cuarto, le digo que veremos una peli de miedo que ansió ver

Arthur – amor ya están listas las palomitas, tengo las sodas y ya está ¡empezando la película!

Alfred – ¡ya voy! ( Me acomodo a su lado)

Arthur – si te da miedo sabes que puedo quitarla al!

Alfred – ¿miedo?.. Amor sabes que soy un héroe, a mi nada me asusta

Arthur – Scott te asustaba

Alfred – ¡es diferente!

Arthur – la última vez. Recuerdo que me abrazaste mientras gritabas como niño, sin contar que me llamaste en la noche porque no podías dormir

Alfred – lo hice para ver si tú estabas bien, un ¡héroe debe proteger a la persona que más quiere en el mundo!

Vimos la película, la verdad me dan miedo las cosas relacionadas con el terror a excepción de los videojuegos pero no puedo evitar verlas, abrazo a Arthur casi toda la película, está realmente tenebrosa, que bueno que Arthur, se quedara a dormir conmigo, sino moriría del susto

Arthur – ya acabo ya me puedes soltar

Alfred – ¿estas bien, ya no tienes miedo amor?

Arthur – ¡yo no soy el asustado aquí!

Me levanto a quitar la película, Arthur, está recogiendo lo que quedo de palomitas y los envases de soda

Arthur – ¿al puedo pedirte un favor?

Alfred – ¿qué pasa Arthur?.. Sabes que es solo una película no, hahaha el moustro no vendrá por ti

Arthur – no es eso...Alfred quisiera.. Quisiere.¡ Quiero estar esta noche contigo!

No lo pienso dos veces, abrazo a Arthur y lo conduzco a la recamara, lo devoro a besos, quiero que vea cuanto lo amo, solo quiero marcar lo que es mío, esta noche es la mejor de mi existencia y todo cambiara a partir de ahora. El resto de la noche dormimos abrazados, tengo un sueño donde estoy corriendo en un túnel obscuro trato de salir de ahí, veo que está aclarándose, Arthur, está enfrente corro hasta alcanzarle y lo abrazo. Detrás de Arthur, esta un enorme espejo, veo mi reflejo pero veo que tengo una sonrisa tétrica y el Arthur, del espejo esta con cadenas alredor de su cuerpo veo mi mano, estoy sujetando la cadena desperté empapado en sudor me le quedo mirando

Alfred – Arthur, te prometo que todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado siempre (le doy un beso en la frente y vuelvo a dormir)


	7. Empieza la oscuridad

**Empieza la oscuridad **

**"de aquí en adelante habrá diferentes maneras de ver a, Alfred,entre comilas", *con comienzo y terminación en estrella** y (paréntesis) todo estará en la mente de, Alfred.**

**No puedo conciliar el sueño, me siento muy raro; siento que no estoy siendo yo en estos momentos, tengo miedo porque sé que puedo llegar a provocar. Voy a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de leche, me siento en el sofá de la sala**

"recuerdas lo que Lucas nos dijo esa tarde en el centro comercial"

**¡Es verdad! me encontré a, Lucas y Matías, de compras mientras me quedaba con Gilbert**

**...**

**Estaba de camino a la tienda de videojuegos, tenía que comprar varios ya que no tenía nada que hacer, Arthur, aún estaba en sus días, y no podría verle. Quería evitar tener más roces con Gilbert, por eso la solución jugar nuevos juegos**

**A lo lejos veo a, Matías y Lucas, van saliendo de una tienda de dulces**

**Alfred – Matías ¡hola!**

**Matías – hola Alfred, hoy es tarde de paseo; traje a comprar a mi lindo noru ahora lo llevare a ese restaurante que tanto me gusta, y luego una película verdad noru? (abrazándolo)**

**Lucas – cállate (empujando a Matías) oye Alfred ¿podría hablar contigo?**

**Matías – noru como que hablar con ¡Alfred! Me quieres engañar no amor puedo cambiar (se arrodilla frente a Lucas)**

**Lucas – tonto... quiero hablar de Arthur**

**Matías – aaaa si es de eso está bien mi noru! **

**Lucas – anko (mirando a Matías a los ojos) me vas a comprar una soda**

**Matías – pero noru yo quiero oír la conversación**

**Lucas – por favor amor (tomando su mano)**

**Matías - si noru te comprare la soda más grande de todas, y te comprare una galleta gigante! Todo para mi lindo noru!**

**Matías se va, Lucas, y yo nos sentamos en una de las bancas ¿ qué querrá decirme de Arthur?**

**Alfred – bueno hahahah de que quieres hablar?**

**Lucas – voy a hacer franco si**

**Alfred – claro (está más serio de lo usual)**

**Lucas – ¿estás jugando con Arthur?**

**Alfred –claro que no, yo lo amo**

**Lucas – tu comportamiento… debo decírtelo no me gusta para nada y ,Arthur ,aunque aparenta ser una persona fuerte ,es muy débil cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, no quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo**

**Alfred – nunca le haría daño, no a él (esto último lo dije en voz muy baja)**

**Lucas – mira por el bien de Arthur espero que sea así, pero te quiero pedir un favor, que si no estás con el enserio te hagas a un lado, él ya ha sufrido mucho no se toda la historia solo lo que, Arthur, tuvo la suficiente confianza de contar; pero te puedo decir que antes ya intento estar con dos personas y no ha logrado ser feliz, pero contigo es distinto y lo noto, por eso sé que si le mientes nunca podrá reponerse de ese golpe**

**Alfred – ntp como lo dije amo a Arthur y ya lo sospechaba, sabía que había algo más personal, y no solo el asunto de la sobreprotección de Scott, pero como su alfa y su héroe personal ayudare a Arthur en todo lo que pueda hahaha **

**Lucas – bueno me gusta oír eso Alfred**

**Alfred – lo tengo muy claro, quiero una familia con el**

**Lucas –espero que esta vez, Arthur, llegue a ser feliz**

**Alfred – gracias por contármelo Lucas**

**...**

"**lo recuerdas, como vimos él ya ha tenido experiencia antes; el ya había sido de otro"**

**(No puedo entender, estaba seguro que él no había estado con nadie)**

**"que hacemos héroe, podemos irnos vivir como nos gusta sin nadie que nos retenga"**

**(No yo lo amo y no voy a dejarlo, el será la madre de nuestros hijos, solo debemos aclarar ciertos temas)**

**"¿le contaras lo que hemos vivido?"**

**(Solo algunos detalles no le diré todo)**

**"quien diría ¿que ese omega nos interesara tanto?. Bueno, héroe, veré tus acciones, estaré por aquí"**

**Me quedo toda la noche pensando como contarle a Arthur mi pasado, no quiero que me odie pero siento que debe saberlo, ya amaneció y lo eh decido le contare**

**Arthur – ¿Alfred madrugaste?, me preocupe al no verte en la cama**

**Alfred – Arthur ven (se sienta a mi lado) quiero hablar de un tema delicado para mí, se trata de una etapa muy dura de mi vida y quiero que tú la sepas, pero por favor no vayas a juzgarme (tomo su mano)**

**Arthur – no lo hare no cambiara nada lo que eres (entrelazando sus dedos)**

**Alfred – veras es una historia difícil de contar...**

**Viví una infancia muy feliz, mis padres siempre me consentían en todo lo que quería adoraba eso; me hacían creer que era la persona más importante del planeta hasta los 8 años, ese año mis padres tuvieron un accidente en la carretera desgraciadamente ambos fallecieron en el acto, prácticamente mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos, mi madre corto lazos con su familia al casarse con mi papa y la familia de mi papa nunca simpatizo con ella, aparte que no veían bien como nos criaban. Por esa razón mi papa evitaba que nos viéramos salvo en fiestas familiares. La familia de mi padre es una familia acomodada y de gran prestigio en el país, y mi padre era la cabeza de todo y no sé si era para protegernos a matt y a mí pero toda la herencia era para nosotros, dejo estipulado que yo sería el siguiente a cargo de la empresa familiar y hasta que ese día llegara su amigo Robert estaría al frente. la casa familiar nos pertenecía a ambos así como también la finca en las montañas y la casa de playa , a los 16 años se nos otorgaría los seguros de vida de mis padres, fueron cantidades millonarias y si ya nos odiaban con esa noticia nos odiaron aún más. Ante el estado debíamos vivir con un pariente ahí fue donde me separaron de mi hermano no quisieron cuidar de mí, yo quede bajo la tutela de Robert y se mudó a la casa familiar; nunca quise dejar esa casa. luego llego la siguiente etapa trágica la high school, en mi primer año encaje rápido, era genial en todos los deportes pero destaque más en el futbol americano convirtiéndome en mariscal desde el inicio, ahí la vi a ella y me enamore como loco , la quería tanto que sabía que le pediría matrimonio al acabar la high school; la llenaba de regalos y salíamos de viaje casi todos los fines, nunca llegue a acostarme con ella debo decírtelo pero una tarde todo cambio, ese día era el gran juego y tuve un accidente que me dejo inconsciente. Desde ese momento tuve que empezar a usar lentes, estuve unos meses internado y ella nunca fue a verme. Al darme de alta lo primero que ise fue ir a verla, tenía que usar una muleta ya que no caminaba del todo bien, y mi mundo se derrumbó por segunda vez en mi vida, me dijo que nos divertimos pero jamás llegaríamos a nada que ella solo salía con estrellas y yo ya no lo era más, me entere que salía con el que se supone era mi mejor amigo que también se volvió el nuevo mariscal. Deje de ir a la escuela y viví encerrado por un año, solo veía a mis tutores privados, acabe la high school en un año. Al pasar mi encierro Robert me dijo que estaría bien que probara la academia militar, así lo hice y me gustó mucho pero ,Arthur, ya era diferente algo cambio en mí , me jure jamás volver amar a alguien y que nunca iba a tener familia, así que me acostaba con cualquiera que me daba entrara , fueron muchos los que pasaron por mi cama nunca me importo que fueran solo quería satisfacerme, al acabar mi estadía en la academia me fui a vivir a mi propio departamento en el centro de nueva york .Estuve un año haciendo un negocio de videojuegos antiguos le ha ido bien al negocio ,y aproveche para tomar cursos sobre temas relacionados a la empresa que muy pronto será mía, extrañaba mi vida en la academia así que regrese y ahí me entere del intercambio y el resto ya lo sabes**

**Alfred – amor dime (apretando su mano) ¿que piensas de mi ahora?**

**Alfred – Arthur por favor dime algo, pero no me des tu silencio ( sus ojos se ponen cristalinos)**

**Arthur – Alfred… no puedo creer lo mucho que has pasado y aun así tienes esa sonrisa siempre en tu rostro, como puedes demostrar esa personalidad ante todo el mundo ( tomando su otra mano) amor yo te amo , tu pasado no me importa, solo me importa el pasado que llevamos echo y el futuro que nos espera, al serás un gran padre y un gran esposo te amo tanto tanto y no me arrepiento de nada, sé que es contigo con quien quiero formar una familia te amo ( poniendo una sonrisa)**

**Alfred – tesoro (abrazo a Arthur y empiezo a llorar, quería sacar todo lo que tenía encima, es muy duro disimular siempre estar bien, aun así nunca llore enfrente de nadie solo Arthur conocerá esta lado de mí, solo él)**

**Pedí pizza, no quería que Arthur cocinara, me sentía tan en paz conmigo mismo y por fin veía claro mi futuro con, Arthur, lo amo tanto no sé qué haría si no estuviera conmigo, levanto la caja y lavo los platos. Arthur está en la habitación, me dirijo a ella me asusto esta con la cabeza agachada me acerco a él, se me queda mirando a los ojos**

**Arthur – tú ya me contaste tu pasado y es el momento que yo te cuente el mío, pero de favor solo te pido no me juzgues, me dolería que lo hicieras**

**Alfred – tu no lo has, hecho no te preocupes, para mi seguirás siendo el Arthur que me enamoro con esa hermosa mirada (sonriéndole)**

**Arthur – cielo es una historia difícil para mí, por favor después de esto… no quiero volver a hablar del tema (mirando directamente a Alfred) **

**Me siento a su lado y le tomo la mano, lo apoyare en todo**

**Arthur – Alfred es muy difícil… jamás le conté nada de esto a nadie, no porque no quisiera sino.. Nunca me sentí como contigo….abrirme y dejar salir el pasado veraz yo...**


	8. Confianza

**Confianza **

**Bueno… . mi madre murió al dar a luz a Peter, cuando eso paso yo tenía 9 años, pero desde hace mucho ya había pasado la experiencia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, tenía 7 años , éramos muy humildes así que en ese entonces vivíamos con la familia de mi padre, mi madre sufrió mucho ahí y si algo la mantenía siempre con la sonrisa que recuerdo éramos nosotros. Dylan y Thomas casi no estaban en casa, siempre fueron unos vagos, Scott, se dividía en cuidar de mama, de mí y ellos. Mi padre trabajaba todo el día, en esa casa Vivian también las dos hermanas de mi papa junto a sus hijos, que eran alfas, sus parejas partían por temporadas grandes a los cultivos; cada temporada trabajaban en diferentes, mi abuelo también iba con ellos. La que mandaba en casa era mi abuela, un infierno para mi madre, una tarde me quede a terminar mis deberes , mi madre y Scott ,no estaban y mi primo que en ese entonces tendría 14 años me dijo que jugaríamos un juego, "si el famoso juego de la casita," abuso de mi por semanas… cuando Scott se dio cuenta….. lo golpeo hasta el punto de dejarlo ciego. Nos echaron de esa casa ni siquiera les importo el estado de mi madre, mi padre jamás nos dio la razón les creyó a mis tías, sabía que a sus ojos yo era quien se había insinuado a mi primo, por eso lo mejor era irnos, ni siquiera nos importó que nos echaran, fue la primera vez que mi madre nos defendió de ellos. Scott consiguió un trabajo al igual que Dylan. Nos llevó a un cuarto que logro rentar para quedarnos, vivimos ahí cerca de tres años, una noche me pidió perdón por no haber estado a mi lado, pero nunca le mencione lo que viví en ese cuarto con mi primo, luego nació Peter….. Mama falleció, Thomas nos cuidaba a Peter y a mí, por eso Dylan y Thomas no tuvieron carreras, Scott estudiaba en las noches y trabajaba de día, lo admiraba, sabía que yo debía terminar mis estudios. Me gustaba estar en el jardín de aquel edificio…. Sabes de niño veía hadas y me gustaba platicar con ellas, ya que debido a eso me cerré a todos, aparte mis tías siempre me dijeron que yo solo serviría para complacer a un alfa; que nunca serviría para nada más. Mi abuela también participaba en las humillaciones, ya que era el pequeño y siempre estaba solo o con mama, me decía que mis primos eran mejores y debería tratar de almenos estar cerca de su altura, ella les daba regalos a los hijos de mis tías enfrente de nosotros, nunca nos dio un solo regalo a nosotros, a mis hermanos les daba por igual yo decía "porque nos odian tanto", por eso Scott dijo que solo seriamos nosotros, y a si fue desde que dejamos de vivir ahí. luego conocí a un chico dos años mayor que yo, solo estuve con él un mes…. no dejaba que se acercara a mí, no confiaba en nadie, termino hartándose de la situación y decidió dejarme, al entrar a la carrera empecé a salir con un amigo de Scott duramos 7 meses, pero misma historia, aunque me dejaba tocar nunca pude llegar más lejos como el quería, así que lo termine, me rogo por meses, pero solo quería que me dejara en paz, me hartaba sus suplicas había días que perdía la razón. Scott tuvo que hablar con él para que dejara de insistir, haci fue hasta que te vi a ti. Sabes siempre creía en los cuentos de hadas, me gusta leerlos y leerlos, me los sé al derecho y revés, cada versión de esta y siempre hay un y fueron felices para siempre, así que me invente a un alfa ideal, ese alfa tendría los ojos más hermosos como si el mismo cielo estuviera mirando, y cuando lo mirara fijamente sentiría una paz en todo mi ser, un cabello rubio como los trigos en plena cosecha que brillara como si oro se tratara a los rayos del sol, y lo más importante contaría con una personalidad única, no existiría nadie como él. decía un día vendrá a rescatarme del dragón, el dragón era de mí mismo, luego te vi , no podía creer que fueras igual a la persona que por años estuve soñando, te seguí durante toda tu visita a la universidad, sabía que se quedaría en eso una bella ilusión ya que las personas de intercambio por lo regular les ponen a las mejores atletas para acompañarlos en su estadía, por eso cuando empezaste a hablarme no podía creerlo ,Alfred, por eso tome esta decisión no quiero que mi príncipe soñado se aleje de mí, y me deje de nuevo con el dragón.**

**Lo abrace, no quería soltarlo, al igual que yo, Arthur, se liberó deje que llorara todos esos años que callo, nos quedamos así abrazados toda la tarde**

**Entendí porque Arthur era especial. Ambos habíamos sufrido de niños , teníamos guardado todo ese sufrimiento en silencio y ahora que todo estaba dicho, estamos preparados para nuestro futuro.**

**Ya en la noche, preparamos juntos de cenar me gusto que lo hiciéramos (aunque terminamos haciendo sándwich de jamón y pollo) fue el momento lo que se disfrutó, así la pasamos el resto de la noche hablando tranquilos para ir a descansar. Mañana tendré que ir a dejar a Arthur a casa, una parte de mi dice que el ya no pertenece ahí sino que debe estar donde yo este**

**"Alfred, ahora que nuestro pequeño omega sabe nuestro pasado hahahah, pasado, tu y yo sabemos que ni la mitad es verdad ya quiero ver que vendrá después"**

**Al día siguiente lleve a, Arthur, a desayunar fuera, le compre un libro de misterios se alegró, yo sabía que lo quería desde hace mucho; me gusta ver su sonrisa. Tan rápido pasa el tiempo ya son las , vamos a comer el platillo de Inglaterra, fish and chips, Arthur, me dice que disfruta mucho de él , le tomo la mano no quiero separarme jamás de él, vamos caminando a su casa hay un silencio agradable pero lo rompí**

**Alfred – sé que no quieres que diga nada al respecto, y sé que no pasamos por la misma situación… pero aquí estoy para ti, te aseguro que nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca, y el que se atreva a tocarte un solo pelo seré capaz de matarlo (nadie volverá a tocarlo jamás , me encargare de eso, y pobre del que se atreva a desafiarme)**

**Arthur – no sabes cómo adoro tus ocurrencias, por eso te amo (por fin seré feliz, no me queda duda lo amo)**

**Llegamos a su casa, para mi mala suerte, Scott, nos ganó y no tiene buena cara, más cuando percibe mi aroma en Arthur, quería matarme con la mirada**

**Arthur – hermano, sabes que te respeto pero sé que Alfred es el indicado (este es mi obstáculo final)**

**Scott – contigo hablare más tarde conejo, primero este gringo y yo debemos aclarar ciertas cosas **

**Thomas – estarás contento, Arthur, por tu culpa no solo regaño a Dylan, de paso me toco a mi también**

**Scott – ¡se lo merecen! Lo único que les pedí fue que cuidaran de, Arthur y Peter, y miren lo que pasa (nunca debí irme, menos con este yanquee merodeando por aquí)**

**Dylan – el conejo ya está grande, Scott**

**Scott – quieres retarme Dylan**

**Peter – ¡pero Scott! A mí me cae bien Alfred, me prometió llevarme a disneylandia**

**Scott – Peter ve a tu cuarto igual tu, Arthur, Thomas, Dylan espero que puedan cuidarlos en lo que hablo con el gringo (voltea a mirarme) vamos afuera a hablar**

**Salimos de la casa, nos estamos alejando demasiado, llegamos a una zona desierta, Scott, se detiene en un viejo edificio para mi sorpresa vive gente aquí ¿como pueden,? Scott empieza a hablar**

**Scott – ¿sabes que es este lugar? ( prendiendo un cigarro)**

**Alfred – no , pero no me imagino como viven aquí (de verdad, esta es una casa)**

**Scott – aquí traje a mi madre y mis hermanos cuando nos corrieron de nuestra supuesta casa, un cuarto donde éramos 4 niños y una mujer embarazada, tuve que ser el fuerte para todos y tomar el lugar del jefe de familia, al momento de entrar en este edificio sabía que era el jefe alfa de la familia (valla, está sorprendido, aun así hay algo que no me termina de gustar)**

**Alfred – no sabía que hubieran vivido aquí (mirando a Scott)**

**Scott – ¿sabes porque no te tolero? aunque hagas feliz al conejo cosa que te agradezco, desde que está contigo es más abierto con nosotros, lograste lo que no pude desde que era un niño (solo por eso te sigo tolerando, por Arthur)**

**Alfred – Scott, solo quisiera que nos llevemos bien por, Arthur, ustedes significan mucho para el (y no quisieras tener problemas)**

**Scott – tú nunca sabrás lo que es batallar en la vida, porque naciste en cuna de oro**

**Alfred – ¿quién te dijo eso? (como sabe ¿acaso?)**

**Scott – te lo dije tengo contactos (apagando su cigarro) y me choca que quieras deslúmbralos ¿porque le prometes viajes a Peter? llevando comida costosa a Dylan y Thomas, ¿sabes cuánto he trabajado para sacarlos adelante? y llegas tu para que vean que todo es sencillo, en eso estoy orgulloso de Arthur, él siempre se dio su lugar nunca te ha aceptado ¡nada! Me conto del cheque**

**Alfred – solo quería que estuviera bien, que no trabajara (para que estuviera a mi lado)**

**Scott – a Arthur le gusta trabajar, lo ha hecho desde que falleció mama, y si le pague la universidad es porque sabía que no me arrepentiría de hacerlo, no digo que mis otros hermanos no sean buenos pero uno debe saber quién sirve para ciertas cosas,.. ¿Porque tomaste a Arthur?**

**Alfred – el me lo pidió**

**Scott – debiste pedir mi autorización antes, lo sabes (crees que puedes brincarme no )**

**Alfred – lo lamento, pero amo a tu hermano de eso no tengas dudas, nada le faltara a mi lado (veraz como pronto, Arthur, vendrá conmigo)**

**Scott – ya falta poco para que regreses ¿ no? ( mirando el edificio)**

**Alfred – deja que Arthur venga conmigo, sé que aún le falta un semestre mas pero, solo déjalo estar allá en vacaciones claro yo cubro los gastos (que cara)**

**Scott – nunca dejaría que cubrieras los gastos, mira hay cosas que no sabes y...**

**Alfred – se por lo que paso me lo conto (Arthur confía más en mí, que en ustedes)**

**Scott – ¡me sorprende! el nunca hablo antes de eso, ahora sé que sufrirá mas cuando te vayas ¿en serio lo amas tanto como dices? (miro las reacciones de Alfred, pero ahora se, Arthur podría caer en depresión cuando este regrese, no puedo dejar que pase) **

**Alfred – si lo amo (diciéndolo con seguridad)**

**Scott – pídele matrimonio antes de que te vayas, si sufre no solo comerás con pajilla el resto de tu vida, también estarás en silla de ruedas; te lo juro (no me queda de otra, entregarle a Arthur, es muy duro pero es por el bien de mi hermano)**

**Alfred – significa que por fin me aceptas en tu familia (con un brillo en los ojos)**

**Scott – significa que te estoy dando a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, dejare que Arthur vaya, mínimo un mes imedio contigo, pero si no regresa iré a traerlo y de paso a romperte la cara X(poniendo su puño frente a Alfred)**

**Alfred – gracias Scott, y júralo que pronto se lo pediré (y ustedes desaparecerán de nuestras vidas)**

**Scott – debemos estar presentes nosotros, tu sabrás que harás y Alfred (empiezo a caminar, tonto americano, jamás dejare de ver por mis hermanos, aún hay algo que no me gusta de ti y voy a averiguar que es) **

**Alfred – dime Scott (te crees muy listo, voy un paso adelante)**

**Scott – si estas escondiendo algo te juro que lo lamentaras toda la vida, si Arthur sufre a causa tuya ni te imaginas lo que te haremos (con voz seria) andando cenaras con nosotros vamos (hora de empezar a investigar, quien es Alfred Jones)**

**Scott comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa, lo sigo por detrás ¿si oculto algo? pero él no puede saber nada, todo estará bien, ahora debo pensar como pedir la mano de Arthur, por fin estaremos juntos para toda la vida**


	9. Nueva promesa

Alfred – Gilbert, Matías ¡les tengo una noticia mega sorprendente!

Gilbert – y ahora de que se trata ¿saldrá un nuevo videojuego?

Matías – ¿encontraste un nuevo lugar para comer?

Alfred – buuuu ni cerca, adivinen quien contraerá matrimonio pronto (señalándose)

Gilbert, Matías – ¡es enserio Alfred!

Alfred – si, el mismo Scott me dijo que debo pedir a, Arthur, antes de regresar a nueva york y la mejor parte..., Arthur, vendrá conmigo a pasar vacaciones no es ¡genial!

Matías – siento que se están apurando mucho, pero al final ustedes harán lo que quieran ¿verdad? ( Con cara de confusión)

Alfred – así es

Gilbert – pues felicidades Alfred, solo espero que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta más adelante como Matías dice, prácticamente no se conocen (con voz seria)

Alfred – necesito que me den consejos de como pedir a Arthur, se me ocurre vestirme de héroe y rescatarlo de algún peligro donde ustedes la harán de villanos y cuando lo rescate quitarme la máscara y decirle cásate conmigo

Gilbert – no cuentes conmigo para eso

Matías – opino lo mismo

Gilbert – debes pensar en lo que le gusta a Arthur, piensa que le gusta donde se siente cómodo

Alfred - ¿? Pues le gusta mucho esa cafetería que parece biblioteca, pero no ese no es el lugar (cerrando los ojos)

Matías – cual ha sido el lugar que más atesoras, desde que estas con el

Alfred – ¡ya lo tengo! Cuando nos hicimos novios, fue bajo un hermoso árbol del parque principal, ok me ayudan a decorar con rosas de todos los colores que tengan, una mesa en el centro varios postres y teteras, todo lo que Arthur ama

Matías – cuenta con ello

Alfred – Gilbert necesito un favor ( mirándolo) dices que tu pareja es músico, quisiera que me diera un consejo, nunca he escrito una canción y quiero cantarle una a Arthur, antes de pedir su mano

Gilbert saca su celular para marcarle a su pareja

Gilbert – amor de mi vida, soy tu asombroso novio, te paso a Alfred, si el del cumpleaños, quiere que lo ilumines en un tema donde eres el experto ( dándole el celular)

Roderich – hola ¿Alfred verdad?

Alfred – es un placer saludarte de nuevo ¿que tal la escuel..

Gilbert – ¡ve directo al grano, tu que tienes que estar preguntándole de su escuela!

Alfred – sisisis ya voy Gilbert, mira ya que Gilbert no quiere que te salude bien , veraz voy a pedir la mano de mi amado novio, y quisiera cantarle una canción, el problema nunca he escrito una, me ayudas pliss ( poniendo una mano tras la cabeza)

Roderich – bueno en primera, no le hagas caso en nada a Gilbert, sus ideas son muy futuristas para algunos, mira te aconsejo ir a un lugar tranquilo, recuerda llevar lápiz y papel la inspiración puede llegar cuando menos lo imagines, y piensa en Arthur, en todo lo que An compartido porque es tan importante para ti, veraz que la canción se escribirá sola, es por esta razón que ya no hay tan hermosas melodías en estos tiempos

Alfred – gracias mil gracias, te paso a Gilbert (aventando el celular)

Gilbert - ¡qué te pasa imbécil! (cachando el cel) roro sigues ahi...

Matías – ¡Alfred a dónde vas, las clases aun no terminan!

Alfred – tengo algo importante que hacer ¡ estaré aquí en la salida! ( Sale corriendo del salón)

Me dirigí a ese árbol, donde empezó nuestra gran historia. Me siento y pienso en él, en esa sonrisa en sus bellos ojos lo amo tanto, roderich tenía razón la canción salió sola, ya veo cuando uno hace las cosas con amor salen geniales, ya me imagino los hermosos bebes que haremos los dos, le envió un mns a mi hermano contándole las noticias y recibiendo regaños de su parte

_"matt ya sorry, oye mándame el anillo de mama, siempre dije que si pedía la mano de alguien seria con ese anillo, tengo que tenerlo antes del fin de semana"_

La semana transcurrió, estaba de un lado para otro , no he tenido tiempo de estar con Arthur, más porque no quiero que sospeche así que le dije que tengo partidos en línea, y como héroe debo ganar todos, mientras Arthur piensa que solo estoy jugando, yo estoy organizando la más linda noche de su vida

Ya es sábado, Scott, está enterado de todo; el llevara a Arthur al lugar del encuentro. Matías y Gilbert, están dando los últimos toques y Lucas tomara las fotos, yo me estoy preparando tengo todo, mi guitarra, estoy bien vestido (llevo un smoking y lentes de contacto y estoy bien peinado) tengo el ramo de rosas y el anillo de mi madre

Gilbert – Alfred escóndete ahí viene ( dándole señas)

Todos se quedan impresionados, hay luces led (no íbamos a poner velas, que tal si terminábamos quemando Londres de nuevo) sobre la mesa los postres y él te, cuelgan hermosas rosas del quiosco que mandamos a improvisar. La cara de Arthur es de pura felicidad, pasan 5 minutos y empiezo a tocar la guitarra me acerco a el

"* tu estas ahí

y yo estoy aquí

estamos conectados por el hilo rojo

y tratando de seguir las señales

a pesar de todo aun te amo

estoy remando en los sueños sin fin

solo estas tu en esta oscuridad

eres la luz en mi camino

este dolor desgarrador que se hizo mas doloroso...

y el amor que acabo de conocer por primera vez

todo estará conmigo para siempre

la felicidad que siempre compartimos

la calidez que trazan las lagrimas

que incluso la luna no puede notar

no había ningún lugar para mi

perdí de vista quien era

desde el día en que me quede mirándote

finalmente supe lo que es la debilidad

incluso tengo miedo de estar solo

pero la bondad que me diste

quedo grabada por siempre en mi corazón

incluso si me ahogo en este mundo

el milagro de conocerte

todavía nos conecta, incluso si estamos muy lejos

y navegando en el cielo del amanecer"

termino la canción y me arrodillo enfrente de el

Alfred – Arthur ( tomo su mano) eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, amor ¿quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas evitando que yo ya no haga locuras si? ( saco el anillo)

Arthur – idiota,... sabes que si ( con voz quebrada)

Le coloco el anillo a Arthur, y nos besamos el resto de la noche nos la pasamos comiendo y viendo las estrellas bajo aquel árbol, donde nuevamente sellábamos una nueva promesa de estar juntos siempre

Ya se acabó el año, es hora de volver a nueva york

Gilbert – recuerden estaremos en contacto, deben ir a mi ceremonia

Matías – los voy a extrañar ( con cara triste) será raro no tenerlos cerca, suerte a ambos

Alfred – jajjajaj, recuerden, sigue empie la propuesta que vayan a trabajar en mi compañía

Gilbert – te tomaría la palabra, pero Alemania es mi hogar, ahí quiero que mis hijos crezcan

Matías – noru, nunca dejaría este continente y no podría obligarlo a ir conmigo, pero cualquier cosa me tienes por allá

Nos despedimos con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar

Lucas – aun pienso que vas muy rápido Arthur

Arthur - lo se Lucas pero lo amo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de el ( mirando el anillo)

Lucas – prométeme que siempre te darás tu lugar, estarás lejos, en un país nuevo y no tendrás a nadie

Arthur – tendré a Alfred, Lucas

Lucas – recuérdalo Arthur, uno tiene dos lados ¿tú ya conoces el lado malo de Alfred?

Arthur – me cuidare Lucas, nos veremos el próximo semestre, felices fiestas

Estamos en el aeropuerto

Scott – conejo más te vale cuidarte, será las primeras fiestas que no estaremos juntos, tus sobrinos te extrañaran (con voz apagada)

Peter – estúpido Arthur ( llorando).. Porque te vas, no quiero que te vayas (Peter se aferra a Arthur)

Dylan – te diría diviértete, pero tú no sabes hacer eso (dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Thomas – bromea ya sabes cómo es, cuídate conejito si (con voz tierna)

Arthur – saben que si, (mirando a Peter) será solo mes y medio, me tendrás de regreso aquí (poniéndose a la altura de Peter) además debes encargarte de tus sobrinos, serás el encargado de jugar con ellos

Peter – lo hare bien lo prometo ¡traime algo de allá! Quiero dulces americanos, así perdonare el que no estés (sacando la lengua)

Scott – tráenos algo que valga la pena si , a y Arthur ( se acerca más a Arthur) toma conejo, no quiero deberle favores a ese yanquee ,así que cuida tus gastos

Arthur – lo haré, lo prometo ( abraza a Scott)

Alfred – bueno es momento de abordar amor, adiós a todos, muy pronto nos estaremos viendo les comprare muchas cosas y se las envió por correo, adiós (tomo la mano de Arthur y desaparecemos por la puerta de abordar)

Ya estamos en el avión, será un viaje muy largo pero tener a Arthur conmigo es un gran sueño, me recargo en él, no dormí nada anoche; siento que está despegando. Me quedo profundamente dormido, Arthur, me despierta al momento de la comida, comemos y vemos una película, le platico de todos los lugares donde iremos quiero que este cómodo, pero más que nada, quiero que no tenga que regresar a Londres, ya estamos aterrizando alfin respirare aire de libertad. Por fin en casa, después de un largo año, tengo que admitir que estuvo mejor de lo que creía.

Alfred – bueno amor, te enseñare todo yo, Alfred F Jones, te enseñare el país de la libertad, veraz que pronto lo amaras tanto como a mi

Arthur – al, yo no cambio a Inglaterra por nada, si estoy aquí es para estar contigo

Caminamos tomados de la mano para ir a la salida del aeropuerto, cuando veo a mi hermano , que gusto me da volverlo a verlo... pero esta con alguien más ¿qué hace ese sujeto tomando la mano de Matthew?.. , me estoy empezando enojar ¡nadie puede estar con Matthew sin que yo lo apruebe!

*la canción es de la película yurigokoro


End file.
